A Change In Heart
by MekeGirl1100
Summary: Lillianna Is the princess of a warrior race called the saiyans that live on a planet called Vegeta. As part of her royal duties she is sent to Earth to conquer it. While there she meets another saiyan that was sent there as a baby, but this saiyan lives to protect Earth. Can this Earth bound saiyan change Lillianna's mind about taking over Earth or destroying it?
1. Lillianna's Arrival Lilli's POV

_***Hello dear readers here is another Dragon Ball story for you to enjoy. I hope you like it as much as I already do. This was essentially supposed to be a roleplay but it didn't go past this first response and I didn't want to let it end, so I am continuing it here with slight changes. Please Read and Review. Love you guys lots! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Dragon Ball characters, they all belong to Akira Toriyama. I only own Lillianna at this point in the story.***_

 **Lilli's POV**

It was a normal busy day on planet Vegeta, soldiers were coming and going in their pods constantly off to other planets to do tasked the king had assigned them. Mean while the kings daughter Lillianna was wondering around the castle looking for her younger brother. She had a vague sense of where he was since she knew he was obsessed with training. She took the long route to the training chamber which meant having to go outside where the other soldiers passing. The moment she stepped outside a gust of wind blew past her blowing her long red curls and her beautiful gown. Near by a group of solider noticed her presence and immediately took a knee.

"Hello dear princess my do you look lovely today." Said a scraggly looking solider, she gave him a glance scoffed turned and continued on her way. She didn't utter a word, she had no reason to waste her breath with low level scums like them. Finally she reached the chamber and just as she thought her brother was inside alright fighting a swarm a saibiman. The control men at the station noticed her entrance and bowed as the others did. He greeted her the same as well but this time she did look at him, she gave him a cold glare which made him instantly start to quiver.

"Over the chamber so i can to join my brother."

"But princess, you know the prince prefers to train alone."

"I could careless what my little brother 'prefers' i order you to open the chamber now, or face me." She watched as his face paled and he quickly opened the door to the chamber. Lilli walked in a few feet then stopped, the door closed silently behind her. Vegeta was completely unaware that she had entered. Her eyes locked on a saibiman, she raised her hand and effortlessly destroyed it with a flick of her wrist. It was at this moment that Vegeta spun and saw who had joined him in the chamber. His tail bristled and his hands balled into fist.

"Lillianna, leave now. I didn't invite you. "He growled out at her. She just laughed at his anger, one thing was for certain she loved to piss of her brother.

"I don't need a invitation. I go where I want. "That infuriated him, all the saibiman forgotten he lunged at her yelling at the top of his lungs. she step sided him and landed a blow right between his shoulder blades that sent him to the flow flat on his stomach. He groaned and rolled onto his back holding his stomach.

"Bull shit vegeta your not hurt, you can't fool your sister. Get up!" He dropped his arms and glared at her then stood up. They stood face to face for a moment, the tension in the air thick enough to be cut with a knife. They stared into each others eyes waiting for a move, then the chamber shut down and the door opened. They didn't move from where they stood.

"Children that is quiet enough." King Vegeta roared, lilli walked over to her father and vegeta just stood there clearly brooding.

"Lillianna, I must speak with you. Come with me." Her father left the chamber without checking to see if she was following, he knew all to well that she would follow if she knew what was good for her. They walked for a while till they reached the pod station, lilli deemed that as odd. Why would father bring her here of all places.

"Lillianna, you are they only in this family that has not left the planet. Your mother and me believe it is in your best interest as Queen to been that you take your first trip off planet. I'll be sending you to a planet known as earth. There you must make the people there recognize you and bow to you as their Queen and if they do not, destroy every last one of they. We'll use the planet for other future things." Lillianna looked at him with wide eyes, she wasn't sure if she was quiet ready for such a task. But knowing her father she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I'll go father, and i'll try my best." He placed his arms around her.

"I know you can do it my princess i believe in you, go in the room to your right there is special armor made just for you in your style put is on and tell the launch guards when your ready." She nodded, he kissed her forehead and disappeared. After she was suited up she told the guards she was ready. They placed her in a pod, punched in its coordinates wished her good luck and started the launch. She watched as the castle slowly disappeared into the distance as she raised into the sky. she noticed when she left the planets atmosphere when the pressure in the pod changed.

They flight to Earth took roughly 7 months but she had all she needed in the pod to survive the travel. She was asleep as she got near to the planet and only woke when she entered earths atmosphere cause the pressure changed again. The pod begun beeping signaling that is was going to land. She watched as first trees, then buildings, and then finally green grass came into view. The pod landed in what look to be a open field, it hit the ground so hard that it made her head slam into the door. After she collected herself and the ship settled she opened the door, there was still dust clouding the view from the crash and she looked down to realize the landing made a huge creator in the ground.

 _ ***I know that it is a bit short I am sorry, there will be longer chapters in the future. I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review please so I know how you feel about this story.***_


	2. Lillianna's Arrival Goku's POV

_***Hello again there dear readers here is another chapter this time in Goku's point of view. It will be like this for most of the story, one chapter will be Lilli's point of view and one will be Goku's to keep it lively. Once again, I do not own any Dragon Ball characters, they all belong to Akira Toriyama. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review. I love you all so much and thrive off your reviews. Well onto the story! ***_

 **Goku's POV**

Goku was up on Kami's lookout having just got done training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was a beautiful day; the sky was a pale blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. But Goku couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen and he didn't know what. Kami could tell too and Goku knew this by the way that Kami held himself in a tense stance and was constantly searching the planet for signs of disturbance. Goku had a feeling that it would be Piccolo that caused the trouble, wanting to take his revenge on him for defeating him at the World tournament, but Kami said that Piccolo was at peace and didn't seem to be planning any sort of revenge. Actually, he was in a distant wasteland meditating and training.

Krillin flew up to the lookout and landed right beside Goku, his face serious, he too felt what was coming. Goku and Krillin looked at each other and nodded, they both knew that whatever was coming, it was going to be bad. Then it happened, a ship ripped through the Earth's atmosphere and sailed toward the ground. Goku watched as it landed while also feeling out the occupant's power level, Goku paled as he got a reading on the power. The power level was enormous, the biggest power level that he had ever felt. Part of this excited Goku and part of it frightened him, he wasn't too sure if he was strong enough to take on such an opponent alone, or with the help of the other human fighters either. This power was massive something not of this world and something that spelled disaster. He watched as it landed far off to the west side, it hit with a big enough impact that Goku and the others felt the shock waves even as far into the air as they were.

"Goku, I don't have a good feeling about this." Krillin stated nervously, he had a right to be nervous. To him this power level would be like facing Shenron himself, Goku had half a mind to just leave him behind and try and take care of it himself. But he knew that if they wanted a chance to protect the Earth from this invader, they would need everyone's help on this then maybe they'd have a chance to at least slow this person down.

"Krillin, you go get the others. I'm going to try and get close to see what it is we are up against." Goku stated as he took off into the air in the direction of the landing. It didn't take him long to get close to the crash site. Once he felt he was close enough in the air he landed and tried to get closer on foot. Once he got the area in sight it took a while before he could see anything, there was still a lot of dust settling after the landing. After the view was clear he could see that there was a large creator, and in the middle of the creator was a round ship. The door slowly opened and the occupant inside stepped out, Goku's first impression of the ships occupant was that she was beyond beautiful. She had long blood red curls, she had a slim but build figure, and she was also wearing an odd sort of armor. The armor covered half her arms and came together in a plunging V neck line. The color scheme was blue on white and it brought out her skin tone perfectly. She also wore a skirt with knee high boots in the same colors. Goku shook his head violently, there was no time to be ogling at this woman besides as of right now she was his enemy.

She tapped a device on the side of her head and looked around scanning the field before her, he wasn't sure why but something told him to lower his power level so he would not be spotted. So, he sat there for a while and watched her as she took in her surroundings.

"I swear, I do not see the point in making these weaklings bow before me. They would be of no use with a power level this low, with the exception of a few here and there. Father sure is weird about the planets we take over. But that don't matter, soon they will bow or meet their end by my hand." The way she held herself one would think she was a noble. Who was he to judge maybe she was a queen or princess, he had no clue but it was about time to find out. Goku stepped out of the cover of the trees that he was hiding in, it took a moment for her to realize that she was no longer alone in the field. When she spotted Goku she instantly got into a fighting stance, but Goku put up his hands to show he meant no harm. He really didn't want to have to fight her, he was going to try and reason with her any way he could.

"My name is Goku, what is yours?" He asked timidly. She still did not relax her stance but she answered him in a chilling tone.

"I am Princess Lillianna Andorra." Goku nodded this seem like a normal enough name nothing too alien. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she relaxed her stance. "Kakarrot? Is that really you? What the hell have you done!" Goku too widened his eyes, she must have mistaken him for someone else, he had no clue who this kakawhosit was.

"I'm sorry you must have me mixed up with someone else, I'm Goku, I'm from Earth." She burst out laughing, Goku looked at her as though she lost her mind.

"I see now, you must have sustained a head injury. I know it's you Kakarrot no one has such ridiculous hair other than you and that fool of a father of yours." Goku continued to stare at her, she wasn't wrong he had hit his head as a child. But he was from Earth, he had to be or else someone would have said something by now, right? "Listen fool, you are a Saiyan. A low-class warrior sent from planet Vegeta to this planet as a baby to keep the humans in line." She said, once again serious. She landed down in front of Goku, at this range Goku now noticed that she had piercing blue eyes and that she was a good three feet shorter than him. She held her chin out in a snotty kind of way, she sized him up for a minute.

"Why are you here? What do you want with the people of Earth?" Goku asked, he didn't have time to contemplate how beautiful she was. He also had to remember that he was a married man, and he did love Chi-Chi and she was beautiful but the way this woman held herself and her looks made his blood rush through his veins and his heart beat pick up its pace. He shook his head sharply again, she noticed this time and laughed. After that her whole demeaner change, her eyes darkened and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Would you like to know." She said, he could swear that her voice dropped a few octaves. She leaned in closer and her breath washed over his face, her breath smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. He didn't let it faze him. "I'm here on a mission to see if these measly humans will bow and accept me as their princess and soon to be Queen. If they don't I will destroy them all and we will use Earth as a place to send our people when our planet gets too crowded." Goku's stomach dropped, a part of him hoped that she was good and only here as a tourist. He reprehended himself, he should have known better than to expect something like that from someone like her.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, I swore to protect this planet with my life. I love the people of Earth. They are a kind people, and I know they would never bow to someone like you." Her smirk dropped into a scowl.

"You do not know what you are getting into. I am an elite warrior. Top of our race, I am a princess and was born with a special gift for fighting. I doubt the strength you've gained while on Earth will be enough to defeat me. So, step aside and let me do my job!" She threw out her hands and an invisible force hit him and knocked him on his ass. She then took off into the sky and disappeared, Goku jumped up and followed as quickly as he could. Not only did she have a head start but she was remarkably faster than him. He cursed and tried to increase his speed, then suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, he finally caught up and saw what made her stop. Piccolo was standing right in front of her arms crossed and glaring.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." She looked annoyed, she also crossed her arms and scoffed.

"What concern of yours is it Namekian?" She spat the last word like a curse, it took Piccolo by surprise.

"What's a Namekian?" He asked out of curiosity. She laughed again and this made him growl. "This planet is truly pathetic, none of you know your true origins. A Namekian is another race from the planet Namek, they were all but wiped out when the climate changed. The question is, how did you get here?" She sure did know a lot about the different races out there in the galaxy. Goku figured that was to be expected from a princess of a race that took over other planets.

"My father and the guardian of this planet were once one being, they came here in a ship long ago when they were young and they still don't know why." Piccolo stated quickly, he wasn't keen on explaining things. Piccolo quickly gave a glance over at Goku and gave him a sharp nod. "Now I'll ask again, who are you and why are you here?" He stated curtly.

"I am Princess Lillianna Andorra, I am a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta. I am here to make the people of Earth bow to me, and if they don't I will destroy them all and we will use this planet for when ours gets over crowded." She stated and it was clear that she didn't like repeating herself.

"Seeing as I plan on taking over this world for myself I cannot let you do that." Piccolo said, part of Goku was happy that he didn't join the enemy but it was only for his selfish desire. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'll say again, you people are truly pathetic. You think you can stop me? I am an elite warrior of the highest class, I was also born with a gift for fighting. You do not have a chance at winning a battle against me so stand down." Piccolo didn't back off he continued to block her way, this seen to annoy her even more. She repeated her earlier technique of throwing her hands out at him, and again an invisible force crashed into Piccolo, since they were in the air it sent him flying toward the ground. Before he could hit he regain his balance and flew back up. But by then she had taken off, Piccolo looked at Goku. Goku wasn't sure what to do, it seemed that chasing her would prove fruitless and Goku was right her power was strong. Feeling that small burst was enough to tell Goku that he was in over his head, and he knew she was holding back well over eighty percent of her power.

"Look I'm not too keen on teaming up with you, you are my enemy. But if we combine our powers we may just have a chance against her. I'm not doing this because I care about what happens to this planet. But if she rules over it, then I lose my chance at world domination." Goku thought about it for a while, as much as he didn't trust Piccolo he was right. If they combine their strengths, they may just have a chance.

"Alright, we need a plan though. In my brief encounter with her I've learned that she is extremely cunning. We cannot rush in without a plan, she'll see it coming." Piccolo nodded.


	3. The First Fight Lilli's POV

_***Hello, for a while there will be a lot of uploads because I have the week off from school and nothing better to do than type. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I know I am. Ever since me and my friend made out this story back when it was still a roleplay I've been excited to continue it but circumstances made that impossible. That's why I am now creating it into a story, because I could let a good story line go to waste. I know there is a little out of character for our beloved characters but bear with me it's meant to be that way. Disclaimer: I do not own a Dragon Ball characters they all belong to Akira Toriyama please support the official release. Also, please read and review I thrive off those. This chapter is Lillianna's point of view and will start before she meets Goku just a little heads up. I love you guys, enjoy chapter three. ***_

 **Lilli's POV**

Once Lilli could take in her surroundings she turned on her scouter and searched the nearby area. She scoffed all the nearby power levels were a five or under, there were a few further out that were substantial enough to call a power level.

"I swear, I do not see the point in making these weaklings bow before me. They would be of no use with a power level this low, with the exception of a few here and there. Father sure is weird about the planets we take over. But that don't matter, soon they will bow or meet their end by my hand." She said raising her chin. Suddenly she took notice that there was another person in the field with her. She turned around and saw a young man with spiky hair. She instantly took up her fighting pose not sure whether he was friendly or not. She also notice she couldn't get a read on his power level. He put his hands up in a sign of peace.

"My name is Goku, what is yours?" He asked timidly. She still did not relax her stance but she answered him in a chilling tone.

"I am Princess Lillianna Andorra." He nodded, she didn't relax. She knew better to let her guard down. Then she really looked at him and it dawned to her who he was, she widened her eyes and relaxed her stance she instantly trusted him. "Kakarrot? Is that really you? What the hell have you done!" She shouted, how did he not recognize his own kind. He looked at her confused and it frustrated her.

"I'm sorry you must have me mixed up with someone else, I'm Goku, I'm from Earth." He stated, confusion clear in his voice. This caused her to bust out laughing, this fool was truly pathetic.

"I see now, you must have sustained a head injury. I know it's you Kakarrot no one has such ridiculous hair other than you and that fool of a father of yours." She got out in between giggles. He continued to look at her like she lost her damn mind. "Listen fool, you are a Saiyan. A low-class warrior sent from planet Vegeta to this planet as a baby to keep the humans in line." She said serious once again. She landed on the ground in front of him, she felt his body tense and she heard his heart race. She sized him up seeing if he was even worthy of being a Saiyan anymore, clearly, he had taken a liking to the humans. Even claimed to be one himself, she knew he would do anything to protect this piece of shit Earth.

"Why are you here? What do you want with the people of Earth?" He finally asked, she knew he would. Nobody in their right mind would let her go without asking that question. She noticed when he shook his head sharply, she changed her approach completely. She darkened her eyes and changed her smile for a smirk, she also slinked her body around his and let her breath wash over his face. She had the satisfaction of hearing his heart race.

"Would you like to know." She said in her deep seductive voice, besides his racing heart he didn't show any other signs that this was influencing him. "I'm here on a mission to see if these measly humans will bow and accept me as their princess and soon to be Queen. If they don't I will destroy them all and we will use Earth as a place to send our people when our planet gets too crowded." She watched as his expression dropped, she guessed that he was hoping that she was a person here to check out the scenery.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, I swore to protect this planet with my life. I love the people of Earth. They are a kind people, and I know they would never bow to someone like you." It was her turn to drop her smirk.

"You do not know what you are getting into. I am an elite warrior. Top of our race, I am a princess and was born with a special gift for fighting. I doubt the strength you've gained while on Earth will be enough to defeat me. So, step aside and let me do my job!" She threw out her hands and fired a simple Ki blast at him to knock him out of her path. It did its job, he landed with a thud on his ass, she didn't give him time to get up and fight back, she took off into the sky in the direction of the nearest city at full speed. She knew that Kakarrot would follow but she was by far faster and she had a bit of a head start. Her scouter picked up a substantial power level headed toward her head on, but she ignore it, it still wasn't enough to be concerned about. As the person came into view she noticed that this person was also someone from another planet. The person stop right in front of her, she could have flown around but she was interested to see what this person wanted so she stopped. At that same time Kakarrot finally caught up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." He asked curtly, Lilli crossed her arms and scoffed. She did not like repeating herself and this person seemed to be another one that would get in her way.

"What concern of yours is it Namekian?" She spat the last word like a curse, a look of surprise passed over the others face and she rolled her eyes and laughed this made the Namekian growl. "This planet is truly pathetic, none of you know your true origins. A Namekian is another race from the planet Namek, they were all but wiped out when the climate changed. The question is, how did you get here?" She asked annoyance thick in her voice.

"My father and the guardian of this planet were once one being, they came here in a ship long ago when they were young and they still don't know why." She nodded that was fair his father must have sent him here when the climate changed back on planet Namek. She noticed the Namekian glance behind her at Kakarrot and nod but she discarded this as just an acknowledgement. "Now I'll ask again, who are you and why are you here?" He stated curtly.

"I am Princess Lillianna Andorra, I am a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta. I am here to make the people of Earth bow to me, and if they don't I will destroy them all and we will use this planet for when ours gets over crowded." She stated, she was getting tired of this endless questioning.

"Seeing as I plan on taking over this world for myself I cannot let you do that." He said, she sighed and shook her head.

"I'll say again, you people are truly pathetic. You think you can stop me? I am an elite warrior of the highest class, I was also born with a gift for fighting. You do not have a chance at winning a battle against me so stand down." He didn't move, this pissed her off. She curled her tail tighter around her waist in irritation. Once again, she threw out her hands and hit him with the Ki blast she used against Kakarrot, since they were in the air it knocked him toward the ground. Before he could recover she took off again in the same direction. She landed in the busiest part of the town where all the humans were converged. She landed and everyone stopped dead in their tracks to stare at her. She could smell their fear as they took her in. "Puny humans, I am your princess Lillianna Andorra. I have come with an offer, bow to me as your princess and soon to be Queen and I will protect you." She shouted loud enough to be heard for a couple blocks. No one moved, no one said a word. Then one old man stood up and faced her, she smiled thinking 'Yes this is easy.'

"We would never bow to someone like you." He spat at her, she felt her blood boil as the crowd joined in agreement with him. So be it, if they wanted it that way she would make them bow. She aimed her finger at the older man and shot a beam at him, it pierced his heart on the first hit and he fell lifeless to the ground. Everyone froze and stared.

"If you don't want to end up like your elder I'd do what I told you and bow before me." One by one they each sank to their knees resentment clear on their faces. Suddenly Kakarrot and the Namekian landed a few feet in front of her in a fighting stance. She smiled, she knew they'd team up and try to stop her. She also knew that she would be able to take them out with ease.

"So, you plan on fighting me then?" She asked totally calm, she lowered herself into her own fighting stance and motioned for them to make their first move. They both flew at her aiming for her sides. She disappeared and they ended up hitting each other. She was standing on top of a building looking down as they tried to find her, once they found her they were after her. They were throwing punches at her, some would hit, most she blocked. Don't get her wrong if they got a lucky shot in it hurt but nothing that concerned her.

She let them play around while also analyzing their fighting style, they were good, no doubt they had trained but not in the way she had. Finally, Kakarrot landed a heavy blow to her stomach that sent her doubling over in pain. She was shocked that she didn't realize that he was holding back. Before she could recover the Namekian fired a Ki blast at her that sent her flying flat on her stomach. It took her a moment to get back up and she lunged at him with fury, how dare they humiliate her like this. This time more hits touched her than she could block. Their speed was increasing and they were slowly pushing her back toward the ground. Kakarrot landed a solid blow to her face and she felt her lip slip open and blood trickle down her chin. She let out a furious scream and lunged and him swinging blow after blow with all her strength, he could block about half of them. The other half connected a few to his face and a few to his abdomen.

The Namekian joined back in, trying to distract her by punching her from the side. At first, she could ignore it, but then he increased his strength and she could no longer ignore the pain of the blows. As she turned to throw a punch at him, Kakarrot took the break of her attention to place a blow to her head with his entire strength. She felt the initial hit but quickly after everything when black.


	4. A Changing Wish Goku's POV

_***Hello dear fans, thank you so much for following this story. I am so glad that people like it, I work hard on this and I want you guys to like it as much as I do. Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragon Ball characters they all belong to Akira Toriyama. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review you thoughts on how I am doing with this story. ***_

 **Goku's POV**

After Goku and Piccolo made up their plan of attack on Lillianna they took off in the direction she did. They also locked onto her power level, it was clear that she had no clue how to disguise her power level. She was headed to the nearest town to no doubt cause mayhem, and to take her frustrations out on the innocent humans there. By the time that they got there one person was dead and all the others were bowing down at her feet. They landed a few feet in front of her in their fighting stance.

"So, you plan on fighting me then?" She asked totally calm, she lowered herself into her own fighting stance and motioned for them to make their first move. Goku and Piccolo flew at her on the sides planning to box her in, but she saw it coming and disappeared. It took them a while to find her, she was standing on top of a building glaring down at them. They flew up at her throwing punch after punch, they got lucky a few times and got a hit in; but that wasn't often. After a while a fighting Goku got in a good punch to her stomach that sent her doubling over in pain. Piccolo didn't give her a chance to get back up and fired a Ki blast at her that sent her flying flat on her stomach.

Fury was clear in her eyes as she got up and flew at Piccolo. Back to fighting they could land hits more than they were before, Goku guessed that this was because they were wearing her out. They were succeeding in pushing her back toward the ground, there they would have a better advantage. Goku got a good hit to her face that split her lip, blood dripped from her busted lip down her chin. She let out a furious scream and lunged at him swinging blow after blow. He was about to block the most of them, but a few landed, and he had to give it to her. She was really strong, and had a different way of fighting. She sure used her anger as a tool to fuel her strength. Piccolo joined back into the fight and tried to distract her by aiming punched at her from the side, if didn't work until he increased his strength.

Goku took the moment in the break in her concentration to land a blow to her head with all his strength, for a second she looked dazed, then her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed at their feet. For a long while after she passed out Goku and Piccolo started at her and then at each other then back at her, they weren't sure if she was faking or if they really defeated her. After she didn't get up for a while they landed and let their guard down. Piccolo raised his hand and aimed it at Lillianna planning on ending her right then and there but Goku couldn't let him do that, not when there was a chance for her to change.

"Wait Piccolo, there is no reason to kill her. She is harmless right now, I can take her to Kami's and have her locked up. Maybe we can make her see reason and have her on our side. Just think, if there's of like her out there once she doesn't come back they'll come looking for her. Who knows the next person could be even stronger?" Goku said standing in front of Piccolo. He glared at Goku for a moment then lowered his hand.

"Fine Goku, but you better know what you're getting yourself into. If she turns on you don't expect me to help you again." With that Piccolo took off into the sky and disappeared out of sight. Goku looked down at the princess, so looked so peaceful sleeping. He picked her up bridle style and flew off to Kami's lookout, he got there in no time and Kami was already up to speed on his plan. He even had a room set up to place the princess while she slept.

"What is your plan now Goku, once she wakes up we are going to have a problem on our hands." Kami asked as Goku returned from placing Lillianna in her room. He sat down and thought for a while, there had to be some way to make her change from evil to good. Then a thought occurred to him and he jumped to his feet.

"We could use the Dragon Balls and ask Shenron to make her good." Goku shouted, Kami whipped his head around to look at Goku.

"Do you think that you can find them fast, before she wakes up?" Kami asked.

"Yeah, I already have three back at home. I can run to Bulma's and get the radar and get the others to help me." Without giving Kami a chance to reply, Goku took off into the air and flew off toward Capsule Corps where Bulma lived. It took him a couple minutes to reach the big house, but when he got there Bulma was already outside waiting for him.

"Hey Goku, I heard you need the Dragon Ball Radar." She said once he landed in front of him. He nodded and she handed it to him without any other questions. Just then Yamcha stepped out of the house and noticed Goku standing there.

"Hey Goku, what's up bro." He said smiling, Goku didn't smile back. Yamcha got serious very fast, he looked around to see if the threat was near.

"I need to gather the Dragon Balls. Me and Piccolo just defeated a person who calls herself a princess of a race called the Saiyans. Apparently, I am a part of this same race as well. I want to ask Shenron to make her good so that we don't have to kill her." Goku rushed through the explanation, he didn't have time to mess around. Lillianna could wake up at any moment and if he didn't make his wish before then, then they would have no choice but to end her life and he didn't want to do that.

"Alright, I'll help out. The more people looking the faster we'll find them." Yamcha added, Goku nodded. They both looked at Bulma nodded a good-bye and flew off. Yamcha diverted from Goku to gather the others to help in search of the Dragon Balls, Goku headed straight for his home where he knew that three of the seven Dragon Balls were there. When he landed Gohan ran out to greet him, he quickly greeted him and rushed inside.

"There you are Goku, it's about time you got home." Chichi said when he entered the house. He ignored her and rushed into their bedroom and pulled out a box from under the bed. There sat the two Dragon Balls he found while searching for the four-star ball that sat on top of Gohan's hat. He quickly put them in his pocket and rushed back out, he went straight to Gohan and knelt before him.

"I'm sorry son, but I'm going to have to borrow that Dragon Ball on you hat. I will give it back to you later." Gohan's eyes widen for a split second then he nodded, Goku detached the ball from the hat and gave Gohan a pat on the back. Then he took off into the sky, he could hear Chichi yelling at him from the ground but once again he ignored her and rushed off. Once a good distance from his house, Goku took out the radar and turned it on. It instantly started beeping signaling that there was a Dragon Ball somewhere close by. He calculated the coordinates and took off toward it, it leads him to a deserted piece of land. It was easy to find the ball since it was right out in the open, he grabbed it and took off again. This was about the time that the rest caught up with him.

"You really think that this is going to work Goku?" Asked Tien. The rest nodded in agreement, he sigh and placed his hand on the Dragon Balls.

"At this point it's our only hope." Goku said. He turned to the radar and zoomed out till he found the next ball once he figured out where it was he took off in that direction the others following.

It took around two days to find all the remaining Dragon Balls, luck must have been on their side because Lillianna stayed asleep the entire time. Goku arranged the balls in a circle on top of Kami's lookout, everyone was gathered around waiting for Goku to summon the dragon.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth, Shenron!" Goku shouted as he threw his arms into the air. The balls began to glow and the sky turned black, then in a burst of light Shenron a ginormous Dragon appeared floating above the balls.

"I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron, speak your wish now." The dragons deep voice boomed out surrounding them. Goku stepped up and bowed in respect, he took a deep breath and took a quick glance around at everyone before he focused on Shenron.

"I wish for the evil to be removed from the Saiyan princess Lillianna." Goku asked looking up at the dragon. They stood there for a long moment in silence, the only sound was Goku's heart beating in his ears.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron spoke as his red eyes glowed. The dragon then turned back into the Dragon Balls, the raised into the air then flew off into several different directions. The sky returned to normal and everyone let out a breath of relief. No body moved they all waited on Goku to make the first move. It took a moment for Goku to unfreeze and turn around to face the others.

"I guess all we got to do now is wait till she wakes up and see what happens." They all nodded in agreement and relaxed even more. They began to talk amongst themselves, Goku went to check on Lilli. He quietly entered the room, she was still lying motionless in the bed which was the only piece of furniture in the room. The walls were made with concrete reinforced by the toughest metal around, there were no windows and only on door thickly made with the same metal that was in the walls. They only hoped that this would be enough to keep her at bay until they knew what to do with her, but that wouldn't be a problem now Goku hoped. Goku walked over to the side of the bed and glanced down at her, she looked so peaceful sleeping. She kept her elegance while sleeping, she gently had both her hands tucked under her head and her knees tuck up against her chest. She was lightly snoring and her hair fell over her shoulder and across her chest, a piece of it was covering her face and without thinking Goku reached out and tucked it behind her ear. He then realized what he did and quickly put his hands behind his back and shook his head. After a few moments of staring he left the room and went to join the others, in the back of his head he was questioning himself as to why he was acting this way but he put it to the back of his mind and acted as though nothing happened.

Another day passed without Lillianna waking, Goku began to wonder if he hit her to hard. Then just after lunch there was a commotion coming from the direction of her room, it sounded like someone was being hurt. Goku jumped up and quickly ran over to her room and threw open the door, there she was sitting up on the bed hyperventilating and tears running down her face. Her fingers were also bleeding for some reason, Goku rushed to her side and knelt down while the others gathered at the door.

"Who are you and where am I?" Lilli asked franticly looking around the room. Goku understood at once what was going on, with the evil gone she doesn't remember coming here.

"You are on a planet called Earth, I am Goku. Don't worry you are safe." Goku said calmly, he forgot make sure that while asking Shenron to remove the evil in her heard, to keep her memories intact. He sighed they would have to start from scratch. "Do you know who you are?" Goku asked her, it was best to see how far her memory was erased. She sat there for a moment and thought about it, everyone stood quiet and still waiting for her to answer.

"I'm…. Not…Sure." She was finally able to say, she was shaking so hard fear clear in her eyes. Goku heard everyone let out a breath, they all seemed relieved that she had forgotten everything, but to Goku this wasn't what he had planned and he only hoped that he could fix it.


	5. A New Beginning Lilli's POV

_***Hello dear readers, thank you so much for supporting this story. I love that you guys enjoy this as much as I do. Here is another chapter for you all to fall in love with. Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragon Ball Z characters or ideas they all belong to Akira Toriyama please support the official release. ***_

 **Lilli's POV**

Lillianna finally woke up, she looked around the room she was in but didn't recognize anything. She didn't know who she was or where she was, she started to freak out. She began screaming and banging on the walls and try to pry the door open, her fingers began to bleed from her efforts of trying to open the door. She sat on the bed and cried she didn't know why she was locked up, suddenly the door burst open and in came a man with spiky hair. He rushed to her side and knelt beside her, there were others there gathered at the door staring at her like she was a bomb.

"Who are you and where am I?" Lilli asked franticly looking around the room.

"You are on a planet called Earth, I am Goku. Don't worry you are safe." He said calmly, she began to relax just a little something in her told her that she could trust this person. "Do you know who you are?" He asked her. She took a moment to think about it, but no matter how hard to tried to remember she couldn't recall who she was. Not a name not a race nothing and it troubled her.

"I'm…. Not…Sure." She was finally able to say, she was shaking so hard from fear, her eyes were wide. She heard everyone behind him release a breath that they must have been holding, was this something that they were counting on? She looked over at him hoping for an explanation.

"You are a Princess of a race called Saiyans, you came to Earth because you wanted to get away and start a new life and you liked how the humans here lived." The man said, she looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Your name is Lillianna Andorra." The man said after a little while, she nodded. She trusted him enough to know that he was telling the truth. He laid his hand on top of hers and when she looked into his eyes she saw understanding and him willing her to trust him. She stood up and Goku followed, he led her out and she looked around to see where she was. It looked as though they were floating in the air on some sort of look out. He led her to a place that looked like a dining room, the table was filled with food. It was about that time that her stomach growled and realization hit her.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, they all sat down at the table there was six others amongst them. There was a tall man with long hair, he had a long scar across his right eye and a X shape scar on his left cheek. There was also a short bald man with six dots on his forehead, next to him was another tall man with a third eye. Sitting close to the man with the third eye was a small boy who was completely white with red spots on each cheek, he wore a black hat with a red ball on top. At the head of the table sat an old man who was green in color except a couple spots on his arms that were a pale pink color. On the other end of the table sat a shot man black in color, from what she could tell these two people were important.

"You were out for three days." Goku said as he sat down next to her. She still felt a little uneasy, Goku rubbed her arm in an effort to calm her nerves and it helped a little. "These are my friends." He gestured to everyone. "This is Kami, the Guardian of this planet." He pointed to the green man. "That is Yamcha and Krillin." He said pointed to the tall man with the scars and the short bald man with the dots on his head. "And that is Tien and Chaiotzu." He stated pointing to the man with the third eye and the small boy next to him. "And that is Mr. Popo." He said pointing to the black person at the end of the table. They all waved at her, some even muttered greetings. She waved nervously back then turned her attention to the food, she felt pretty hungry. "Go ahead and dig in, I'm guessing that your starving after sleeping so long." Goku said waving at the food. She waited for a moment while everyone stared at her then she slowly started filling her plate. Once she started eating she realized how hungry she really was, she began stuffing her face and she heard a couple people giggle and she froze and looked around. Everyone was still looking at her but they were smiling now.

"What?" She asked and they all started laughing, she sank down in her chair trying to hide herself. Goku rolled his eyes.

"They are laughing because you eat just like me." He stated, she nodded and resumed eating. She was finally stuffed after about five servings of food, she noticed that the others began eating once she reacted her third helping. As she was sitting there waiting for the others to finish eating she felt something graze her arm and she damn near jumped out of her chair, she looked around but didn't see anyone behind her. Then she saw it, it was a long brown fury appendage. She followed it with her eyes and saw that it was connected to her, she let out a scream and tried to pull it off but whenever she touched it she felt weak like all her energy was zapped out of her.

"What is this thing that is attached to me." She yelled out, Goku grabbed her arms and made her look at him.

'Relax, it's ok. It's just a tail. I had one too when I was younger but I had it removed, all Saiyans have tails." He said once she was calm enough to listen. She looked back at it and sure enough she could move it. "I would suggest that you have it removed but you might need it, but it is also our only weakness." He said. She nodded and sat back down, after everyone finished eating they slowly began to leave saying their goodbyes to her as they left.

"Where am, I going to stay?" She asked Goku. He stood there thinking about it for a while.

"Well I guess you will have to stay here until we find you a house down on the ground." He said, she sighed, so she would have to stay in the windowless room for a while longer. She nodded and headed to her room, she sat on her bed and curled her legs to her chest. In reality it had only been a couple hours but to her it had been days. She stared at the wall and tried to think of her life, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember anything. She wondered if her family was missing her. Tears slipped down her cheeks she couldn't contain a sob that bubbled up through her chest. She heard the door open but didn't pay attention to who came in till the person wrapped their arms around her. She turned to see that it was Goku, his eyes were soft as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She said as she wiped at her eyes, he rubbed her arms and held her close.

"It's ok. It's understandable, you've been through a lot." He reached up and tucked a piece of hair that was in her face behind her ear. For some reason, she felt safe and comfortable with him, but something told her that this was only a friendly gestor and nothing more. After a little bit she fell asleep in his arms, she had exhausted herself by crying.

 **Three Months Later**

Lillianna crouched there panting, she had taken up training with Goku about a month after she woke up. Something inside her excited her whenever she was engaged in battle, she straightened up and charged at Goku who was standing a good thirty feet from her. She threw punches at him that he could block easily. He swung at her and it connected, it sent her flying backward. She laid there on the ground for a moment before she was back on her feet.

"You need to feel out your opponent instead of looking with your eyes." Goku said as he walked toward her. She closed her eyes and tried to use her other senses to find him, it took her a moment before she found him. She kept her eyes closed and flew at him again and started swinging at him, this time she could connect a couple punches. She knew this by the grunts he gave out. They went at this for a couple of hours till they were both worn out. They headed back toward her new house, they were able to find her a nice place hidden deep in the woods. She instantly went to her fridge once they arrived home, she pulled out stuff to make sandwiches and hastily made them seeing as they were both starving from the work out.

"Thanks for taking the time to train me." Lilli stated after they finished eating, they each ate about three sandwiches each. They were laid out in her living room relaxing, he nudged her with his foot and she squealed and swatted at his foot. "Ew get your stinky ass foot away from me." She said laughing.

"Then stop thanking me, I offered to train you." He said. She grumbled, she still felt obligated to thank him for taking his time to train her. In the last three months, her and Goku had gotten close, not only because him and Chichi had split up and he needed another friend that was a girl. But because they were almost the same. When she learned about Chichi leaving him she felt awful thinking that somehow it was her fault because he was always with her helping her get settled in her new life. He let out a loud belch into the quiet atmosphere and they stared at each other for a second before busting up laughing. Lilli threw a pillow at him and he smacked it away.

"At least say 'Excuse me.'" She reprehended him. He rolled his eyes and tossed the pillow back at her, she missed catching it and it plopped right in her face. As the pillow fell to the floor she glared at him and he began laughing again, she took the break in his concentration to threw it back at him and this time it hit him in the face hard enough the throw his head back.

"Oh, you are so on!" He said as he grabbed a pillow and stood up, she also grabbed one and stood. They began to wail at each other with the pillows their laughter filling the house, it felt nice to laugh. They were so caught up in their game that they didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Can I join in?" Asked someone from behind them. They both stopped hitting each other to look at who it was. Krillin was standing behind the couch smiling, they both drop their pillows and tried to act like nothing ever happened.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked, Krillin rolled his eyes and looked over at Lilli. Lilli just shrugged her shoulders.

"Come in sit down." Said Lilli, Krillin walked around and sat down on the sofa. Lilli and Goku sat down as well.

"So how is training going?" Krillin asked, Lilli was about to answer when both Goku and Krillin's heads swung toward the door.

"What's wrong?" Lilli asked suddenly alert as she jumped to her feet.

"A strong power level heading straight for us." Goku said and both him and Krillin ran outside.


	6. Confessions and Loss Lilli's POV

_***Hello dear readers, today I am going to do something a little different with this story. Instead of keeping with the alternating point of views this with continue to be Lillianna's point of view until otherwise stated. Also in this chapter is going to be my first attempt to place a song that will add dramatics to it. I really hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball characters they belong to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the song Not Gonna Die it belongs to the band Skillet. Please enjoy and I hope this chapter makes you cling to the edge of your seat! ***_

 _Lyrics_

 **Lilli's POV**

 _Despair, you come to me with your poison and your misery._

Lillianna followed Goku and Krillin as the raced outside, the guys took off into the sky and flew off toward the high-power level. She took off after them at high speed, after a few moment Piccolo joined up with them.

 _Oh, Death, you come to sting with your poison and your misery._

"Piccolo?" Goku asked, clearly, he thought that he was the source of the high power we felt. Piccolo just huffed and they focused on flying, the power level was getting closer. The closer it got the eviler it felt. "Lillianna, are you sure you are ready for this?" Goku asked as he looked back at her, she gave him a brisk nod before he turned his head back forward. Then suddenly everyone stopped flying at once, the power was so close that is made her shiver, they waited there for a little while for whoever it was to catch up with them. Lillianna saw someone coming from the far left, from this far she couldn't she who it was. "Krillin, go alert the others and fast!" Goku shouted at him, Krillin took no time to take off in the opposite direction the person was coming in. Finally, the person stopped in front of them and smirked. Lillianna froze as a ton of memories hit her all at once, she finally remembered who she was and why she was really here. She also knew the person standing before them.

"It's about I found you, and I'm not surprised that you two are together. Lillianna, Kakarrot." Raditz smiled connecting eyes with each of us as he spoke our names.

 _Death, Death, Death, Death._

"What are you doing here Raditz." Lillianna asked everyone turned to stare at her. Goku's eyes were wide as he realized she had gotten her memory back. She pushed passed Goku to stand in front of Raditz, she was not longer shaking but she could tell the others behind her were scared. She knew the reason behind their fear, now that she remembered her true self they believed that she would go back to that person. She surprised everyone with what she said next.

"Leave here if you know whats good for you Raditz." She glared at him using her princess tone against him.

"So you have fallen soft to these mortals, you are a disgrace to Vegeta. Wait till your little brother hears about this, or more importantly your father." He sneered at her, he was trying to intimidate her to come back to his side, but it won't work she had already made up her mind and she had Goku to thank for that.

"That isn't going to work on me while being here I learned how these people live and they are peaceful people. I am tired of living in a world of fighting and stealing, go ahead and try and tell my family what I've become. I promise I won't let you live long enough to go through with it." She growled and lunged at him.

 _Death surrounds my heart beat slowing down._

 _I won't take this worlds abuse I wont give up I refuse!_

She crashed into him with such force that it knocked them both toward the ground. They hit with enough force to create a creator in the dirt, Lillianna jump off him and back a couple feet. Goku and Piccolo landed behind her but she ignored them. Raditz shot a Ki blast at her but she didn't pay attention enough to block or dodge it, she waited to feel the sting of the blast but she never felt it. She opened her eyes to see Goku in front of her, he as blocked the blast to protect her. Half of his shirt was singed off and his skin was starting to turn a bright red. It was his turn to go after Raditz and Piccolo joined in, but they weren't fast enough he elbowed them both in the back knocking them back. They regained their footing and charged at him again, still he was to fast this time he kicked the both in the back that sent them flying back several feet but again the regain ther footing. They rushed him again and he flew up into the sky and fired a Ki blast at both of them, they landed. Raditz flashed behind Goku and landed a solid kick to his back that made him fall flat on his stomach.

 _This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_

 _This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_

 _When everything you love is leaving_

 _You hold on to what you believe in_

It took a while for Goku to get back on his feet but when he did he looked over at Piccolo who was holding his arm oddly.

"Piccolo, are you alright?" Then Goku's eyes got wide, I looked over to see what caused him alarm. What I saw made my stomach drop, Piccolos right arm was gone. All that was left was a bloody stump.

"Don't worry about it, it's not as bad as it looks. I'm not out of this fight yet." Piccolo responded, I step forward to go after Raditz.

"No Lillianna, let us handle this." Goku shouted. I growled, the part of me that had grown fond of him wanted to listen while the Princess of Saiyans in me wanted to do what I felt like doing. I just stood there rooted to my spot. Raditz looked between me and him and he began to laugh which serve to only piss me off even more.

"Looks like our Princess is now taking orders from a low-class warrior." He said laughing some more.

"I have an attack that I can use one handed but I'll need time to charge it." Piccolo said, Goku looked over at him then nodded

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna stand and fight forever_

 _(Don't close your eyes)_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna fight for us together_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

Goku charged after Raditz and they began to exchange blow from one to another it was clear that Raditz had the upper hand in the fight. Meanwhile Piccolo raised two fingers to his forehead and began to concentrate hard, a small ball of light began to form at his fingertips. She watched Goku and Raditz fight wanting so bad to join in, but she knew that when Goku was focused in battle like this it was important to stay out of his way unless it was absolutely necessary. She felt her blood boiling as she watches, it was hard to see someone she was close to get beaten. Finally, Goku got the upper hand as he grabbed Raditz tail.

"Ha what are you going to do now." Goku said, Raditz growl but he couldn't do anything for Saiyans their tails were their weak point.

"Wait, brother listen to me. I promise to leave, I won't hurt you guys. I'll leave in peace and I won't say a word to the Prince or King about Lillianna. Please believe me." Raditz pleaded, Goku looked at him for a moment before he released his hold on the tail. Piccolo decided this was his chance to end it, he removed his fingers and pointed them toward Raditz while his back was turn as he went to swing at Goku.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as he fired two thin energy beams from the fingers. It went straight for Raditz and he turned in time to see and dodge it, it went straight over his shoulder destroying the shoulder part of his armor and scorching his skin. I heard Piccolo curse as Goku got up from lying on the ground, all three of us looked at each other for a moment. It was clear that both were almost to their limit already, once again she stepped forth to try and join in but Goku gave her a look that told her to wait. "I am able to do that attack once more if your able to get him to where he won't dodge." Said Piccolo once again Goku nodded, Goku went back to throwing punches at Raditz clearly trying to tire him out as Piccolo once again put his fingers to his forehead.

 _Break their hold_

 _Cause I won't be controlled_

 _They can't keep their chains on me_

 _When the truth has set me free_

Goku was starting to slow down, it was clear he had finally hit his limit. Raditz saw this as well grabbed Goku in a choke hold and place his hand palm down just over his heart. The next thing happened in slow motion to Lillianna, Raditz fired off a Ki blast at full power. The explosion caused a cloud of dust to form and she couldn't see if Goku was alright till it cleared and what she saw made her heart stop. Goku first dropped to his knees the feel flat on his side, there was a hole in his chest and she could barely feel his energy anymore.

Things picked up its pace again, her blood reached its highest boiling point. She screamed out in rage as hot tears ran down her face, her power exploded around her. The explosion was so much that it broke the ground under her feet the loose rocks floating up around her, she felt as her power continued to rise and rise as she continued to scream hand clenched into fist so tightly the began to bleed. Raditz eyes widened and so did Piccolo's. Finally, her power tapped off with another explosion as her scream reached to new heights. The ground under her caved and she stood there panting, she never felt this level of power before in her life. Her long red hair was now golden blonde and standing on end giving it a flame like appearance, her eyes turn from the baby blue they were to a greenish-blue.

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_

 _This is how it feels when you finally fight back_

 _When life pushes me I push harder_

 _What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_

"No. No. NO!" Raditz yelled as he took in her new appearance, she could smell his fear from where she stood. "Super Saiyans were only supposed to be legends, only to happen every one-thousand years. How could you be able to transform!" She didn't let him get an answer to his question, she flashed in front of him landing a solid hit right under his chin sending him flying several hundred yards back. She allowed him to get back to his feet choosing to play with him for a bit, she flashed behind him kicking him hard on his back making him fall flat on his face. She kicked his side hard enough to flip him onto his back, he looked up at her with such hate in his eyes. She brought her foot down hard on his ribs hearing a satisfying crack as he yelled out in pain.

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_

 _This is how it feels when you. Fight. Back_

"You made a mistake coming here to Earth and provoking me, even though I've fallen in love does change the fact that I'm the Princess of all Saiyans!" She screamed at him, she aimed her hand at his face finally done with her game and ready to put an end to the one who hurt Goku. She aimed her finger at him much like a child shooting a gun, she let a smirk cross her face as she made eye contact with Raditz.

"Bang!" She said as she fired a small red bolt of energy from her finger straight at his face right between the eyes. It hit and sent up a cloud of dust and debris, she felt as Raditz's energy disappeared. As the dust cleared the others could see her, she still had her foot on his chest and her finger pointed at his face. She was panting hard, she looked at Raditz to see that his eyes had glassed over and there was a hole right between his eyes. She reached down to check his pulse and sure enough he was dead. She rushed over to kneel next to Goku, he was having a hard time breathing but he reached up to cup her cheek. Both her hair and eyes went back to their normal state as she placed a hand over his on her cheek.

"Lilli, I have to tell you something. There isn't much time left." He rasped out she clenched her eyes shut and violently shook her head tears once again spilling down her face.

"Don't talk like that you'll be fine, we just got to get you some Senzu Beans." She said her voice thick. It was his turn to shake his head, he moved his hand to behind her neck and pulled her down to him to connect their lips. He didn't take his time to be gentle with her, he kissed her with a harshness that told her that this would be their first and last kiss. She kissed him back pouring all her feelings that she kept bottle up into it. Finally, she pulled back to look into his eyes, she bit her lip to keep in the sob that was bubbling up in her chest she was able to taste his blood on her lips.

 _Don't you give up on me_

 _You're everything I need_

"I've loved you for a while now, but I didn't know how to tell you." He paused to cough, she picked up his head and laid it in her lap stroking his hair. Her tears were falling onto his face, even though he was weak he continued to talk. "I was scared when I saw you remembering everything. Scared that you would turn on us, scared that you would hate me for lying to you. I just wanted a better life for you, I wanted to protect you from the moment I met you. I never knew why till a few weeks ago, when I finally realized that I was in love with you." Once again, he paused to cough though this time he spat blood, despite everything he still continued. "Please wait for me. Goodbye." He whispered the last word as he eyes slipped close and his body went limp in my lap and I felt his energy disappear.

 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

 _And then I heard you flat line_

Lillianna sat there for a while holding his body till Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi arrived. They all gasped and ran over to where she was and knelt be her. Lillianna clutched his body to her as she let out a heart broken cry. She heard as Bulma began to cry and Krillin scream out to the sky, but she ignored them she was locked in her own suffering. Suddenly his body completely disappeared from her arms, she looked around desperately hoping that he was alive and standing next to them. But she didn't see him anywhere and she let her head hang down.

"Looks like Kami's doing." She barely heard Piccolo say, she paid no attention as the others engaged in conversation. She felt Piccolo's energy spike behind her and she turned her head just in time to see his arm regenerate, once again her blood boiled and she rushed at Piccolo screaming at him.

"You could have regenerated and you didn't. YOU LET HIM DIE!" She punctuated the last four words with punches but her energy was burnt out and the last thing she saw was the ground soaring up to meet her before everything blacked out.

 _Not gonna die_

 _(Not gonna die)_

 _Not gonna die_

 _(Not gonna die)_

 _Not gonna die tonight_

 _ ***I Hope you guys really like this chapter please please please let me know in the comment what you thought about this and how well I did. I love you guys, see you next chapter! ***_


	7. A New Life Lilli's and Piccolo's POV

_***Hello Dear readers, I am currently at school with nothing to do since I finished my homework early. So I decided to type up another chapter because I feel you all are chomping at the bit after that last chapter. I am going to try my hardest to stay true to the Dragon Ball Z time line with a few altercations as you can tell. There was no Gohan in that fight, I know I'm sorry but I realized too late that I kind of forgot that he was in the fight with Raditz and not Krillin XD Oops! So please hang in there with me, there is a Gohan but I just forgot he was in that fight till after I posted the chapter and already it was too late. Anyway onward! Disclaimer: I do not own anything Dragon Ball related it all belongs to the fabulous Akira Toriyama. Please Read and Review and I love you guys.***_

 **Lilli's POV**

Once they were able to get her home she could do nothing but stand in the door way and stare at the living room reliving the last moments she had with Goku in the house. She could see some feathers that had fallen from the pillows during their pillow fight, she felt like there was a shard of glass in her heart that kept puncturing her heart every time it beat. His face flashed before her eyes, that carefree smile, those innocent brown eyes, and his childish behavior that could change to one of extreme seriousness with the drop of a hat. She felt hot tears make their way down her cheeks and a sob build up in her chest; it was hard to think that he waited to tell her he loved her with his dying breath. Anger flashed through her and she picked up the nearest thing to her (an antique vase) and tossed it across the room with a scream where it crashed into the wall and shattered into a million pieces.

It angered her to think that he wait till he was dying to tell her such news, something that she had secretly been wanting to hear from him for months. The anger left as soon as it came leaving behind a feeling of loneliness; she sank down to the floor against the door and wrapped her arms around her knees staring off into space. Part of her scolded herself, she felt she had no right to feel this way when she knew that once Gohan found out he would feel even worst. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, but the next thing she knew it was dark outside. She couldn't stay there anymore; too many memories lingered in that small home of hers. So she went into her room packed a backpack with some clothes and things she might need and left the house behind her.

She had been walking for a while in the forest not sure which was she was going, sure she could fly but at the moment she just didn't have the energy to. She jumped when she heard the rustling of leaves to her left, and then shook her head. Of course she would hear noises in the forest; she had no reason to be scared. It wasn't till she heard a girlish giggle that she began to worry that she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" She asked, when no one answered she continued walking forward. Then out of the blue something hard and fast knocked into her causing her to lose her balance and fall flat on her back. She could see that there was a pale figure on top of her, she tried to wrestle with the person but whoever it was, was a great deal stronger. She did the only thing she knew she could do, scream. She screamed as loud as she could hoping that somebody would hear her and come to help though it was a long shot seeing as she was in the dead of the woods. Her screaming seemed to spur on her attacker because the person started to laugh manically. Suddenly her jaw was gripped in strong hands and someone's wrist was forced into her mouth, she had no clue what they were doing till saw got the taste of something metallic. Was that blood? She began to squirm more trying to break free, but someone grabbed her tail and all energy in her body just disappeared. After a few minutes of having blood force down her throat the wrist was removed, then she felt someone grip her head and jerk hard. That was when the lights went out.

 **Piccolo's POV**

Piccolo was on his way back to Lillianna's to force her to join him and the runt he just dropped off for training. He knew that with in a year's time more of her kind would show up and they would be stronger than that last man. He figured that she would be useful is she was trained properly, half way there he heard an ear piercing scream that sounded all too familiar. He quickly changes his flight course to go towards the screaming. After a moment the screaming was cut off. Piccolo cursed, she wouldn't be any good if she had gotten herself killed before the other Saiyans even arrived. He searched for her energy and found it, but it was barely there and there was a difference to it. It followed it till suddenly that was cut off to, once again he cursed. He figured he had to be close so he lowered to fly within the tree and search blindly for her. After a while he finally found her, she was lying on the forest floor with blood on her mouth, clothes ripped, and her neck twisted at an odd angle. Suddenly her Energy surged up again but it was completely different, it was like she was a different person.

Piccolo picked her up and took off toward Kami's look out; Kami would know what to do with her. The whole flight there she kept changing but she never woke up, her hair got a bit brighter and looked a lot healthier, her skin began to pale, and her body's proportions began evening out. Once he landed Kami rushed over as he saw Piccolo was holding Lillianna.

"What did you do to her Piccolo?" Kami immediately asked, Piccolo scoffed at his accusation. Just like the old man to blame him for her current state.

"I didn't do shit to her, I found her like this in the woods." Piccolo sneered; he laid her on the ground no longer wanting her in his arms. He wasn't even sure as to why he was helping her in the first place. Kami took a moment to look over her then called for Mr. Popo to rush over, they both began to examine her from head to toe. Piccolo began to tap his foot impatiently and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know what is wrong or not old man?" Piccolo snapped after a few more minutes of them checking her out, he hated waiting.

"We have an idea, but we won't know for sure until she wakes up, if she wakes up." He said, this only pissed off Piccolo more because the still didn't tell him what they were thinking.

"Well?" He growled, Kami sighed and looked up at Piccolo.

"It looks as though she was attacked by a coven of Vampires, they thought it would be fun and games to try and turn her." Piccolo's eyes grew wide at this revelation, was he suggesting that she was becoming a vampire?

"Is that even possible with her race?" Piccolo asked, if it was this could be a good or bad thing. It would be good if she was on their side cause then she would be a lot stronger and a lot harder to kill, it would be bad if she decided to reunite with the other Saiyans and turned against us. Piccolo could only fathom what type of power the female would hold if this worked, it both worried and excited him. For a moment he actually understood how Goku felt when he faces a stronger opponent. After all this was over if he could persuade her to join him, his quest for world domination would be a piece of cake.

"I don't know Piccolo, like I said we will have to wait and see if she wakes up from this. Do you know why she was out in the woods at this hour anyway?" He asked. Piccolo rolled his eyes, that was a stupid question to ask.

"Of course not I just found her like this, there hasn't been any time to talk seeing as she is unconscious." He snapped at him again annoyed at his ignorance. In some ways Kami was just like Goku with the lack of using their brains, but it was ok for Goku. Kami was the Guardian of the Earth; he should ask such dumb questions.

"Can you bring her to her old room; we'll keep an eye on her from here. Once you lay her down you can go." Kami stated as he walked away. Piccolo picked up Lilli and took her to her old room where she stayed when she first came to Earth. Piccolo laid her down walked back out but he didn't leave the look out, he wouldn't leave till she either woke or died. He wanted to know what would happen, he also wanted to see the differences in her if she did wake up. He took a seat outside her door and slipped into meditation while he waited, he slipped into a visual training session with himself.

He wasn't sure how long he was training till he felt her energy spike; he slowly opened his eyes and paid attention to what was going on in the room. At first he heard nothing, and then he heard the rustling of the sheets that were on the bed. He quickly got up and opened the door and he stood frozen at what he saw. In lots of ways she was completely the saw but in others she was different, she was lean but in a way that showed that she had strength, her eyes that he remember were once blue were now a blood red and were glowing in the darkness of the room, there were also dark vein like lines under her eyes and her eyes were also bloodshot. As they made eye contact she smirked flashing a set of elongated fangs, and a deep growl filled a room. Suddenly in the blind of an eye she was behind him wrapping her arms around his chest. Piccolo tried to break her hold but she was too strong even for him, which baffled him, his theories were right. If she survived this she'd gain great power, and she was proving it to him in this moment. As to why she was embracing him, he was unsure of and it kind of put him at unease. He wasn't a sentimental person, he wasn't once to show affection and here he was getting hugged from behind.

"Lillianna, let me go!" He demanded, but she didn't listen to him. Instead she used her left hand to grip his forehead and jerk his head to the side exposing his neck. Suddenly he understood what was about to happen but he wasn't able to stop it, her arms felt like concrete pillars. She reared back her head and strike like a snake sinking her fangs deep into his neck. It didn't hurt as bad, but it did sting. He kept up his fight trying to get released, now that she had bitten her left arm wrapped back around him holding his arms down so he could get a Ki blast in. He decided to wait it out, she would let go once she had her fill with him. That she did, after a few moments she let him go shoving him away from her and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her face had totally gone back to its normal look, the eyes were once again blue, her eyes were no longer bloodshot, and the black lines were gone. Her fangs were also gone, Piccolo guess that by taking blood it satisfied her and returned her to normal. It gave him something to go by some warnings that if she ever looked like that again to find a way to give her blood without being the donor himself.

At that moment Kami and Mr. Popo decide to finally show up, they notice the tension between the two and the blood on Piccolo's neck and on Lillianna's lips. Kami immediately stood in front of Lillianna looking very stern as she finished cleaning herself off.

"Piccolo are you alright?" Kami asked over his shoulder though not looking at him.

"Fan-Fucking-tastic, I just got bitten by a vampire/saiyan hybrid." Piccolo said sarcastically. He heard Kami sigh.

"I should have stayed here with you, I didn't think you would stay nor that she would wake so soon or at all." He said, he took a step toward Lillianna who just looked at him with a bored expression. "Lillianna, you need to remember that you are still you. The only change was to your physical body, not your personality. Think about Goku, would he want you to be like this?" Kami ask and it was clear he hit a nerve because pain replaced every emotion on her face as she dropped to her knees.

"You're right, I'm sorry Piccolo. I don't know what got over me, please forgive me." She asked tears in her eyes.

"Just don't let it happen again." He said with a scoff. Both Kami and Popo knelt besides her and touched her shoulder.

"He'll come back dear; the others are already planning on wishing him back with the dragon balls." Kami said to her softly, her eyes widened as she heard the news.

"Really, they can do that?" She asked, it was disgusting to listen to the hope in her voice and how happy she was that the moron was coming back.

"Yes, in one year's time." Kami said, she then gave the old man a huge hug. Piccolo had seen enough emotion for one day; now that he knew she was ok he could leave. So he took off into the air and flew in the direction of the place he left Gohan to learn how to fend for himself.


	8. Training Lilli's POV

_***Hello dear readers, I apologize for the extremely long gap in updates. My agenda became extremely full with school, but now I have some time on my hands to write a new chapter for you while watching Dragon Ball GT! There is still going to be a bit of filler between the fight with Raditz and when Vegeta and Nappa arrive, because I really don't wanna rush things. I will try to update a lot faster, I don't start back to school until April sooooo. Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super; that all belongs to the fabulous Akira Toriyama. Please read and review, thank you for you feedback and support of the story it makes me happy to know that so many people love it. Now ONWARDS! ***_

 **Lilli's POV**

Piccolo and Lillianna sat cross legged in midair over the island that Gohan currently was living on, as Piccolo was focusing on meditating Lilli was keeping an eye out to make sure that Gohan stayed safe. She of course was under strict orders from Piccolo not to interfere unless it was a life or death situation. He wanted the young boy to learn to fend on his own before the three of them started their intense training. Piccolo had given the boy six months to adapt to life on his own, if he couldn't Piccolo refused to train him. It had been three months and so far, Gohan had learn to protect himself from the predators of the island and how to find and cook food for himself. Lilli tried to persuade Piccolo to start training sooner since it seemed Gohan had gotten the hang of caring for himself but he insisted that the boy needed a full six months. So, there they sat each taking a turn between watching Gohan and meditating or training.

Lilli smiled as she watched Gohan run around chasing the dinosaur, in a lot of ways he was just like his father. If it wasn't absolutely important to train than he would take the time to relax, Lilli could see Goku in his eyes and smile. At times like these it makes her heart squeeze and tears spring to her eyes. She shook her head, there was no reason to be crying. Within a couple of months, they would wish Goku back and they could be together happily. That is unless during his time in Otherworld he hadn't changed his mind about how he felt about her. As she thought about their time together so began slowly piecing together little telltale signs that he had feelings for her.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Lilli landed on her feet in a crouch panting and sweat dripping down her face, Goku stood a good thirty feet in front of her in the same condition. But before either could catch their breath Lillianna leaped at Goku swinging punch after punch barely giving the other time to dodge and soon she added kicks into the mix. It seems like it took all of Goku's concentration to dodge her attacks, then in a blink of an eye he was gone. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around but wasn't able to find him, then she heard a noise behind her and she had enough time to turn and see the beam as it hit her square on. I knocked back through the ground and then she stopped moving as her body collided with the trunk of a tree._

 _She laid their groaning trying to sit up, she distantly heard footsteps running toward her and an arm slip under her shoulders propping her up._

 _"I'm so sorry Lilli, I got a little carried away. Can you hear me?" He ask softly shaking her, helping her to open her eyes._

 _"Yeah I can hear you. It's ok, that is what training is all about. You can hold back or I won't know my limits." She smiled up at him, he smiled back down tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. She sat up with Goku's help, it took a moment for the world to stop spinning. She would never say it out loud, but he sure was strong._

 _*End Flashback*_

"Lillianna!" An annoyed voice snapped her out of her inner thoughts, she shook her head and looked over at him. He had his hands crossed over his chest, scowling at her. She sighed and gave her head another rough shake, she misjudged how hard she shook her and she toppled over falling toward the ground, she was able to regain her balance before she hit the ground. She flew back up to where Piccolo was sitting, he had his nose pinched between his thumb and forefinger. She kind of chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous habit she got from Goku.

"Sorry Piccolo, I still don't have complete control over my strength." He rolled his eyes and scoffed. He unfolding himself and stood up, he gazed down at Gohan checking to see what he was up too. At the moment Gohan was sitting in front of a fire roasting up a huge piece of dinosaur meat, Piccolo nodded to himself and cracked his knuckles.

"Ok, it seems the runt is content and safe at the moment. Let's get in some one on one combat training while we can." He said, then he stopped and thought for a moment. "Let's take it away from here though so he doesn't catch on that we were here the whole time watching him." With that he took off in the direction of more islands close by, Lilli took one last look at Gohan then followed after Piccolo. They landed after fifteen minutes of flying, they landed about thirty feet from each other. Lillianna lowered into her normal fighting crouch, one that was taught and inherited by Goku. There was silence for a long moment each waiting for the other to make the first move, a rock dropped in the distance and it was it took to make the two lung at each other.

They met forearm to forearm the impact sending a shock wave out fifty miles from them flattening everything it touched. They stood like that for a moment trying to push the other back, once they found that neither was going to be pushed back they both jumped back and lunged again. This time they began to throw punches at each other. With Lillianna's now speed she was able to dodge all of Piccolo's attacks, but he wasn't as lucky. A majority of her hit struck him, she did her best to hold back her strength as to not critically injure him. It was hard once they got into the heat of the fight to concentrate on her strength, a punch from Lilliana hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backward a hundred feet.

He laid there for a moment trying to catch his breath, but then he was back on his feet. He threw out his hands and shot a Ki blast at her, she didn't try to dodge it; instead she deflected it with her hand sending it into the nearby forest. Once the dust settled they stayed standing, Piccolo was out of breath but Lillianna wasn't affected at all.

"Is that all you got Piccolo, I thought you had better." Lilli poked at him trying to get a rise out of him. He smirked a preceded to remove his cape and turban, he took a moment to stretch out his muscles then lowered into a fighting stance. She chuckled and lowered as well, they charged again going full force into the fight. There were grunts and cries of pain as someone landed a blow on the other. She felt her power raising with each blow, they were both steadily raising into the air as they swung blows at each other at an in human speed. Lillianna finally got annoyed at the constant punching and threw a Ki blast at him which sent him flying to the ground.

He didn't lay there long, he jumped back up and shot a Ki blast right back at her but she was a little faster and was able to dodge it. She floated back down to the ground, Piccolo didn't wait to lunge at her throwing punches. She wrapped her arms across her chest and stuck to just dodging thing rather than fighting back. She waited till he tired himself out, and that he did. His attacks started to slow and it became increasingly easier to dodge them, finally she had enough and caught one of his fist mid-swing. She turned on her trade mark smirk and started pushing him back, he tried to swing his other fist but she caught that as well. As she was backing him up she angled the fists she held so that it also pushed him down to the ground. She finally had him kneeling on the ground, both were growling at each other. She didn't realize that her hands had clutched his fists so hard that her nails began to dig in drawing blood, the wind changed directions and blew against her face. Effectively blowing the scent of his blood straight to her, once she caught on her whole demeanor changed.

She began pushing him back more, her hand clutching so tight it was almost breaking the bones in his hands. Her eyes had taken on the blood shot look she had when you first woke as a vampire, Piccolo by now was used to this outburst, he used the lapse in her concentration to pull her to the ground with the hand she held. She looked at him shocked for a moment before she gained a tiny bit of her sanity back, she knew what was about to happen and she didn't mind it. Though she always preferred it to be someone else she drank from, at the moment she really didn't have a choice and she was lucky that Piccolo even allowed her to do it in the first place. She watches as he took his hands back after she released them, he shifted so that he was sitting beside her. She could tell that even though this was the first time they did this it still made him uneasy, he lifted his arm and offered it to her. She was gentle when she took him arm in her hands, but she didn't hold back as she bit down on his wrist. When it first happened, it took a couple bites till she was able to pierce a small vein and get blood flowing fast enough to drink. She felt him cringe under her and she tried to calm him with her energy but it was hard to concentrate.

She was finally satisfied after a couple of minutes and let him go after licking the wound closed. She sat there in silence as he healed himself, it was always awkward after and the normally didn't talk to each other for hours sometimes close to a day. She knew why, because piccolo wasn't the type to show compassion or kindness and with him feeding her it made it weird between them. The first time he offered she refused, after she had woken up to her new life as a hybrid she had done research on what she had become. She learned about blood sharing and that it was meant to be done with someone significant a "Mate" as they called it. One person came to her mind when she learned about it, she when Piccolo offered she refused saying they only one she'd drink from was Goku if he wanted that. She tried to live of the Animals around her but it never satisfied her and she found herself losing control quiet often in sparing. Piccolo finally told her that she had to, that between them it meant nothing. He was only doing it to keep her focused in training, so after a huge argument she finally gave in. Tears burned down her cheeks as she reluctantly drank from Piccolo's wrist, all she could think about is that she felt she betrayed Goku. Afterward she made it her mission to not let the blood drinking go to her mind, that whenever she fed from Piccolo she would keep Goku in mind. She also prayed that Goku wouldn't turn his back on her now that she was different, now that she was a monster.

That was something that often kept her awake at night tossing and turning, what would Goku think when he returned and found out she become something that most people run from. Would he run from her? Would he reject her love now? These thoughts always tightened her chest and flooded her eyes, she could stand the thought that she might lose the one thing that has been her only reason to keep fighting. While she sat there in thought she absentmindedly stroked the wrist bands she wore, they were the exact same as Goku's and it was the first piece of weighted training clothes he had given her. Tears dripped to the ground as scenes played in her head of his reaction to her being a vampire, then a thought formed in her head. If he rejected her she knew she wouldn't be able to go on, she would let her brother and Nappa kill her without a fight.

"I think that's enough for tonight Lillianna, get some rest." With that he took off into the air and left her there alone. She sat there letting the tears spill, she would wait to tell Goku about it for as long as she can. She would hide this side from him, so that he won't see the monster she has become. Then he won't leave. It would be easy as long as she kept herself fed, he would never know the difference in her. With that thought in mind she was able to calm down enough to go to sleep, and while she slept she dreamt of her life with Goku and she smiled.

 _ ***Once again sorry it took so long to up load it you guys, I will try to be faster with updating this story. Please R &R.***_


	9. So Far Gone Duel POV

_***Hiya guys, how are you? Again, sorry for the long wait between chapters, I have been getting requests from other readers to do some short stories, but here it is! Please don't murder me but I am still going to continue on with the filler, I just believe it is way too soon to jump back into the action. But you'll be happy with this chapter. Like chapter six this will be a song-fic, but that is all I am going to say on that matter**_ _ **. Disclaimer: As you all know I only own Lillianna, everyone else belongs to Akira Toriyama. The Songs I will be using in this chapter belongs to Thousand Foot Krutch and Skillet (I will not say the name of the songs here just to add to the suspense *evil laugh* but at the end I will put an extra disclaimer.) With that said I hope you all enjoy this, please leave a comment letting me know how you are liking it so far. Thank you for those that have already commented I truly appreciate you! ***_

 _Lyrics_

 **Goku's POV**

 _I know they say that the space between_

 _Can make it stronger than we've ever seen_

Goku was sitting down on the grass outside King Kai's house, he had just finished a session of training and was taking a small break before the next session. It had already been six months since his death but to Goku it felt like an eternity, the day's drug on longer without her presence. He often wondered what she was up to, he even asked King Kai if he could check on her for him but for some reason he refused to give him any information on her. Goku always reprimanded himself for waiting till the last minute to tell her his true feelings, now he was dead and she was left behind with thoughts of what could have been. Goku didn't let it bother it too much, he was the sort of guy that really didn't dwell in things other than getting stronger. But he still wondered if she would move on before his year was up, but he kept those wonderings hidden deep within his heart.

"Goku, your break is up. Lets get back to training you don't have much time left." King Kai yelled at him, he stood and brushed off his Gi then turned and followed King Kai.

 _They might be right but I disagree_

 _Cause I've never felt stronger than when you're with me_

 **Lilli's POV**

 _*Dream*_

 _Lillianna was walking through a field; the grass was vibrant green and came up to her ankles. The sky was a beautiful pale blue with little white cloud scatter about. A soft wind blew through the field making the grass tickle her bare feet, her long red dress molded to her body, and her hair flew like it was alive. It was peaceful Lilli couldn't help but take a deep breath, the air smelled like spring. She closed her eyes trying to savor the moment, then she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She opened her eyes the moment a pair of arm wrapped around her waist, she looked over and met a pair of innocent black eyes. She smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead, her heart began to swell. She never wanted this to end, but a part of her know this was a dream. He finally broke the silence that had fallen between them, and the moment she heard his voice it felt like she had returned home after being gone for years._

 _"I've missed you, time has been my enemy this past year." He said as he pulled her closer. "You seem so different from what I remember, I just can't place my finger on it." Her heart started to beat faster as realization began to sink in, he was right she was different. But she wouldn't tell him why, she wouldn't risk losing him. The sky began to darken as more clouds rolled in, the air now held a chill to it._

 _"Oh, I bet it's nothing dear, you've been gone a long time. You are just getting to see me in the flesh again." She said glad it came out strong and confident when she felt the exact opposite inside._

 _I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

 _Her senses began to heighten, small sounds that she couldn't hear a moment ago, were now assaulting her ears. She could hear the brook that was a good two miles away, she could hear small animals scurrying around in the surrounding woods, but the worst sound hitting her ear drums was that she could hear the blood rushing through the veins of the one who held her. It created a hunger in her, a hunger like she hadn't eaten in weeks. As the hunger grew so did her senses, soon she was able to smell new things. She was able to smell the elk by the brook, she could smell the imminent rain, she also smelled something delicious, something that made her mouth water and her stomach growl._

 _"Sounds like someone is hungry, good thing I brought food." Goku chuckled, he was so calm. Lilli on the other hand was frozen, she could feel as her fangs lengthened pushing against her bottom lip._

 _Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

 _"Leave." Lilli said through clenched teeth, she felt her control slipping. The hunger was starting to become overwhelming, she removed his arms from her waist and elbowed him back doing her best not to show her face._

 _"Lilli?" He asked, hurt clear in his words. It tore at her heart to know that she was hurting him, but she knew that if she lost control with him here she'd do more than just hurt him. It was clear he wasn't going to leave and Lilli couldn't find the will to leave herself, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move her legs._

 _"Please, just go. Get out of here." The sky was now almost black with storm clouds, thunder clashed the moment she finished her sentence. The wind had really picked up now whipping through the field, breaking off small branches from the trees at the forests edge._

 _Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _"Lillianna what is going on, please talk to me." He placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to make her look at him but she fought against him. He kept trying till she pushed him back, she didn't realize how hard she pushed him till he fell flat on his back. Finally, she was able to move and she took off toward the forest not bothering to run at full speed. She was able to make it to the edge of the forest before someone stopped her in her tracks._

 _"Well well, little sister. It seems you have gotten yourself into quiet a situation, haven't you?" Vegeta said landing in front of her with Nappa by his side, he held Goku by the back collar of his shirt._

 _"You leave him alone Vegeta, he has done nothing to you. It's me you want, so take me." Lilli said, she was glad for a moment that Goku was unconscious so he wasn't able to see her face._

 _"We don't want you Lillianna, you are no longer one of us. We can tell by your face, you not even a Saiyan anymore are you?" Nappa pitched in she growled at him._

 _"I am a Saiyan, I still have Saiyan blood." Lillianna tried to defend herself._

 _"Yet you fail in your mission, you were supposed to kill the people of this planet. Not become one of them, you disgust me. And to think I once called you my sister, what will father think when he hears of this? His precious little "Princess" gone and fallen in love with a traitor low class piece of trash." He said tossing Goku to the ground. It made her blood boil to see him treat Goku like that, but she didn't know what to do Vegeta was stronger than her. There was no way she would win a fight with Vegeta AND Nappa by herself._

 _I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real_

 _"I think I know of a way to punish you, to make sure you never forget what happens when you betray us." Vegeta raised his hand and aimed it at Goku, he fired off a small Ki blast that hit Goku on the shoulder. She sighed when she realized he had missed, she ran over to Goku and knelt down next to him. "You're thinking I missed, HA! Just wait 'sis'." Vegeta spit the word sis like it was a curse._

 _I don't wanna sleep_

 _I don't wanna dream_

 _'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

 _The way you make me feel_

 _Waking up to you never felt so real_

 _Just then a strong wind blew through, and that delicious smell from earlier hit her again but it was stronger. The moment the smell hit her, the last of her will was drained away. She dove forward and sank her fangs deep into Goku's shoulder, this cause him to wake up and scream in pain. After the initial pain, Goku try to move away but Lilli was stronger. She held him down still buried deep in his shoulder, in the back of her mind she knew she wasn't going to let go any time soon. Nor did she know what kind of state Goku would be in when she did let him go._

 _"What's going on, what is on me?" Goku frantically asked, Vegeta laughed. Lillianna couldn't see but he must have been standing close with that fucking smirk on his face. He was glad to know that once she came to her senses this would haunt her for the rest of her life._

 _"It's that mutant girl you love so much." He said so casually, this pissed off Lilli causing her to bite down harder which in turn made Goku scream out again. After a moment, he calmed down and he tried to look at who was biting him. But his strength was fading bloodless was beginning to weigh heavily on him._

 _"Do you mean Lillianna is doing this? But how she is just a Saiyan?" He asked weakly. The reasonable side of Lillianna sat at the very back of her mind screaming at the other part of herself to let go before she killed him, but no matter how much she screamed no one heard her._

 _I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you_

 _"Remember, you've been dead for a year Kakarott. You weren't around when she was changed into this blood sucking beast, now all she Is, is a monster." Vegeta informed him, she heard Goku sigh. He didn't have much longer before he was killed a second time. Lilli felt as his body grew weaker and weaker, and then it went completely limp. She continued drinking till there was nothing left, not even a drop. She sat up and looked at the man she loved laying in front of her, his eyes were closed. It was like he was simply asleep. Tears poured down her face as she finally came to her senses, the pain in her heart was the worst that she had ever felt. How could she do this to him, what would everyone think when they learned the truth. She let out a soul wrenching scream, while Vegeta and Nappa stood there and laughed._

 _*End*_

Lillianna lunged straight up gasping for air, she was covered in sweat and her heart was racing. She looked around Gohan and Piccolo were still asleep, she got up and walked out of the cave. Along the horizon dawn was beginning to break, it was cooler outside. Lilli began walking off in one direction, she didn't have a destination in mind all she knew is that see needed to get away for a moment. After a while of walking she found a waterfall, she walked to the water's edge and splashed the cool water on her face.

 _Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

After she rinsed off her face she decided to sit at the edge and let her feet dangle in the water, it was calming to listen to the crash of the waterfall, of the birds beginning their morning song, and to watch the sun rise over the mountain. It helped to take her mind off the nightmare for a while, but soon it crept back up on her. She knew it was just a dream, but her dream had meaning. It meant that there really was no way to hide what she has become, but she wasn't even sure how she would tell him. She was a repulsive monster, something from nightmares and scary stories. There was no way he'd love her the way she was, but she couldn't not tell him because that would cause more harm than good. She didn't know what to do and she didn't have a lot of time to figure it out.

"Lilli? Lilli, can you hear me?" A familiar voice sounded in her head, she knew it right away and looked around to find him but didn't see him anywhere. "Lilli, please answer me if you can hear me." The voice sounded again.

"I can hear you, but I can't see you. Thus, concluding that this is just my imagination." Lilli answered in a hushed voice. She heard a chuckle, great now her mind was laughing at her.

"It's not your Imagination silly, it's really me. I'm talking to you through King Kai." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, that's what they all say. I'm not falling for it again, not after the last incident." She said. She swung her feet in the water, watching as it created waves on the surface.

 **Goku's POV**

Goku sighed, he didn't know what he could say to make her believe that it was truly him. He'd never admit it out loud or really show it, but it worried him that she hallucinated about him so often that she doesn't believe it him. From what he could see in her mind, there was something off about her. Something different but no matter how hard he tried to look he couldn't find what it was. It was like there was a wall inside her mind keeping him from seeing something.

 _Sometimes I wonder why you even care  
Cause even when I leave you're always there with me  
And like a candle makes a brighter place  
This mark you've made on me can't be erased._

"What can I say that will make you believe me Lils." He begged. He wanted her to believe him so bad, he wanted to talk to the Lilli he knew. King Kai stood there silently, he was reluctant to even let Goku speak to her in the first place this was probably why.

"Nothing really, since you're a part of my imagination you know everything in my mind." She said, she sounded so sad. He wanted to reach out and pull her close to fight away all her fears and sadness, but he knew he couldn't.

"If it helps I'm here." King Kai pitched in, I felt a jolt in her mind. This told him she never heard this voice before.

"Who are you?" she asked, Goku's pulse raced. Maybe this will be that push she needed to believe she wasn't imagining.

"My name is King Kai, I am able to connect with people telepathically and talk to them. And anyone who places their hand on my shoulder can join in on the conversation like what Goku is doing. He asked me to do this so he could talk to you." She was quiet for a long moment, then her mind relaxed.

"So, this is real, I'm not dreaming or imagining things." She finally spoke, Goku couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

 _I wanna be so far gone in you  
So far nothing else will ever do  
I wanna be so far gone in you  
In you.._

"Omg, Goku. You don't know how long I've waited to actually hear your voice, what's going on are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't take not talking to you anymore. I had to beg King Kai to do this for me, are you ok?" He asked some of his true feelings shown through though he didn't mean to. Suddenly she went back to blocking him out, he could tell that something major happened.

"I'm fine, just tired from training." She said quietly, training? Who was she training with? "I'm training with Gohan and Piccolo." She answered, Goku wasn't aware he had spoken the question aloud. Wow Piccolo was training her and his son, this also made him worry. What was Piccolo after

 _I've stood alone and I've fallen down  
Your hands were there to pick me off the ground  
Sometimes I cry cause I can't believe  
Your love is big enough to cover me_

"Don't worry, he is kind to us. He's really been helping me out." This shocked Goku, he never thought that Piccolo would help anyone but himself. Something was clearly bothering her, Goku was destined to find out.

"Be honest with me Lilli, what is going on. You're not acting like yourself, what has happened to make you reserved and sad." Goku asked, and he sensed that there was conflict in her mind of whether to tell him or not. But why wouldn't she want to tell him, was it really that bad. Whatever it was he loved her and he would never push her away.

 _Sometimes I've wondered if you're even there  
But when I feel far away you meet me there  
And like a candle makes a brighter place  
This mark you've made on me can't be erased  
Yeah.._

"Lils you can tell me, there is absolutely nothing in the universe that will change my feelings for you." He said hoping it will sooth her enough to confide in him. It took a long while for her to respond, so long that Goku wasn't sure if she was even going to respond.

"Something happened, months ago, that changed my whole life and not for the good." She began, she was having a hard time wording her explanation. "I was upset after your death, so I left home in the middle of the night. And I was attacked in the woods." She stopped there, Goku guessed she was hoping that He would drop it.

"What attacked you?" He asked her prodding her, he realized she wasn't talking about an animal attack. It took her a long time to reply again, this was clearly what she wanted to keep from him.

"It was a vampire." She finally added, he still wasn't understanding why this was such a big deal. People get attacked by them all the time.

"Ok, then what?" He pushed, there was more to this than she was letting on. Was she trying to say she was a Vampire? But that isn't possible for Saiyans…. was it?

"They didn't attack me because they wanted my blood, they attacked me because they wanted to turn me." She said quietly, it was starting to click in Goku's head. She must have been turned, and she believes he'd stop loving her. Or think she was a repulsive monster, but that would never be the case Goku loved HER not for her race or body or appearance. He loved her for her personality, for the way she made him feel at home.

 _I wanna be lost in you  
Like a ship in the night  
I wanna get lost in you  
Underneath your sky_

"Are you implying that you are now a Vampire?" Goku asked her. "King Kai, is that even possible?" He added just to King Kai, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, no one believed it would work because I am a Saiyan. But it did, I'll understand if you hate me." She added the last part softly. Goku softened his mind.

"I would never hate you Lils, I don't care what you are. I will always love you, you're the first to make me feel as though I belong. You care for me like no one else ever has, I would be crushed if I lost you." Goku said not careing that at the moment he had dropped his guard and showed his heart not only to Lilli but to King Kai as well.

 _I wanna be so far gone in you  
So far nothing else will ever do  
I wanna be so far gone in you  
In you…_

"I love you too Goku, please hurry and come back to me." She said, it was clear in her voice and mind that she felt a huge relief.

"Oh, trust me I will. And once those other two Saiyans are dealt with, me and you are gonna disappear for a while." He added with confidence.

"I'll look forward to that." She said a smile in her voice. Goku smile again, he didn't understand how one person could touch him this way. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

 _So far gone in you  
In you  
In you  
So far gone in you_

 _ ***Well there you guys go, a beautiful song-fic and my longest chapter thus far. Ending disclaimer, I do not own So Far Gone that song belongs to Thousand Foot Krutch nor do I own Comatose that song belongs to Skillet. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's getting closer and closer to the main story line. Please leave a comment and let me know how you liked this longer chapter along with the songs. Thank you and I love you! ***_


	10. Author Note

Dear readers,

I know that some of you believe that the reason I am not getting high reviews on this story is because of the out of characterness of Goku, I may not be getting a lot of comments on the stories that is true. But many people like it the way it is and so do I, for those who think Lillianna is out of character you couldn't be more wrong. Lillianna is my own hand made character, how she acts is how she is. There is a bit of diversity in her in all my stories because I do realize I use her a lot, but I use her in many different ways. There for there is not out of character for her, who she is in that story is how I intended her to be in the story. Yes Goku is more lovey dovey in this story, i'm sorry. I'm sorry if i seem mean, and I am no way upset at your feed backs. I thank you for your kindly advice, but this is what i planned for my story, To you guys it may have seem like it was to fast that Goku fell in love with Lillianna but I'll tell you this the time frame between lillianna coming to Earth and Raditz coming to Earth was the span of 10 years. I just didn't do a lot of filler that time because I know how most people feel about the loads of filler in DBZ and i didn't want any complaint about filler. So thank you for your sugestions I appreciate them. Love you guys.


	11. Brother Sister Confrontation Lilli's POV

_***Hey there dear readers, again sorry for the long space in between chapters it's been a crazy year. I am currently in school typing this up, I hope you guys enjoyed the little break in between the actions but today we are getting back to the time line. Some things may be different than the original story line to accommodate Lillianna and her uniqueness; but I promise to stick as close to the original as possible. Disclaimer: I of course do not own anything pertaining to DBZ or its likeliness, that all belongs to Akira Toriyama. I do on the other hand own Lillianna and all her likeliness, of course lol she is the embodiment of myself (Of more who I want to be**_ __ _ **). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review pretty please, love you always. ***_

 **Lilli's POV**

Lillianna, Piccolo, and Gohan were all awake at the crack of dawn preparing all the last-minute details that they needed to be prepared for the fight today. According to King Kai, the Saiyans weren't supposed to arrive until sometime around noon. Lilli was going to meet up with the others in a couple hours, they were going to summon the dragon Shenron and revived Goku and Lilli wouldn't be anywhere else but there to greet him when he arrives. At times, she caught her heart racing in anticipation of seeing him.

"Lillianna!" a gruff voice barked at her from behind, she spun around to find Piccolo standing behind her arms crossed a scowl on his face. "Your running around here like a school girl in love, it's disgusting and unfit. We are about to endure a hard battle try to focus on that, there will be plenty of time after to ogle over him." She just nodded her head. She finished getting dressed and headed over to Master Roshi's where everyone was meeting besides Gohan and Piccolo. Bulma was waiting outside, she waved at Lilli as she landed.

"You made it!" Bulma said the moment Lilli's feet hit the ground. She gave her a huge hug, everyone started coming out of the house having heard of her arrival. There on the front lawn were all seven dragon balls, once again her heart began to race. This was the moment she has been waiting for, the moment when Goku would come back to her and they would live together in peace. That is once this fight was over, she knew that her brother was strong but with everyone up against him he didn't have a chance. "You ready for this?" Bulma asked her, knocking her out of her thoughts. She nodded beaming a bright smile, they all walked over to the dragon balls. "Rise eternal dragon Shenron!" Bulma shouted. The sky darkened and the balls began to pulsate light, the pulsating quicken till it was a continuous glow. Then a bright light exploded from then and a huge green dragon appeared, it was so long the it looped and curled on itself. It's tail lead to the balls and seemed to be continuously rising from it.

"I Am the Eternal Dragon Shenron, you have summoned me now speak your wish." Its deep voice boomed filled with importance. Everyone was still and silent, then Bulma walked up to the dragon.

"I wish for our friend Goku to be revived!" She said. Lilli's heart kicked it into overdrive, this was happening. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stand much longer.

"Your wish has been granted." Boomed the dragon, his eyes glowed red for a moment then went back to normal. Then he disappeared and the balls raised into the sky and then scattered in seven different directions, everything went back to normal. Lilli began searching around the tiny island that they were on, but she still didn't see him.

"Are you sure it worked?" She asked, a pain was setting in in her chest. She tried to feel his power level, and still nothing.

"Yes, but since we only had one wish, we couldn't wish him here. He'll be here soon don't worry, you should head back to Piccolo and Gohan." Bulma said patting her shoulder, even though Bulma told her it worked. Lillianna still couldn't help feeling that all her hopes were flushed down the toilet. She took off toward the sky and to the direction she left Gohan and Piccolo. It took her less than a minute to reach them, they were lightly sparring. Most likely warming up their muscles. When she landed they both stopped and looked her way, Gohan ran to her and she scooped him up into her arms.

"Where's my dad, is he coming?" Something must have shown on her face because Piccolo rushed over to her side.

"What happened Lillianna?" He demanded. She side trying to calm her features so she didn't look like something terrible happened.

"Since they only had one wish they weren't able to wish Goku to our location. So, we have to wait for him to arrive from where ever he was." Both their faces fell, she knew this wasn't the best news. Goku was our best hope at winning this battle, none of them were strong enough to defeat her brother and his servant on their own. Gohan perked up and hugged Lillianna, he always knew the best way to cheer her up. Over the time, they've spent together Gohan and Lillianna have grown very close, both sharing a love and adoration for Goku.

"Don't worry, dad will be here in time. I just know it." He said, Lilli loved the optimism in the boy. He always looked at the brighter side of things, it helped her keep a brighter outlook. She snuggled him close, she would do her best to protect him. She wouldn't bear to live if she let anything happen to this handsome young boy.

"We have two hours till the expected time that they are supposed to arrive, take that time to make sure you know everything you need to know. Also make sure you feed Lillianna, we don't need any 'accidents' happening while we are fighting." Lillianna and Gohan nodded, Lilli hugged Gohan one last time then put him down. She grabbed Piccolo's arm (Much to his protest), told Gohan to stay out of the cave till they told him so, then pulled Piccolo into the cave. "Don't yank my arm so much Lillianna, I said two hours not two minutes." She sighed and sat on her cot. Piccolo sat on the floor in front of her, she hated doing this but he was right. They didn't need for her to have any 'Accidents' on the battle field, her thirst would only cause more trouble. They didn't say anything to each other he just reached out his arm to her and looked away to the mouth of the cave. She gently took a hold of his wrist and bit down, she was able to get a good vein on the first try. Something that took a lot of practice for her, and a lot of pain for him. She drank for a couple of minutes and then let got, she licked the two puncture wounds to close them. After that they both stood and walked out of the cave, Gohan was standing at the waterfall watching the fishes swim. Lillianna walked up next to him and laid a hand on his back, he looked up at her and gave her a bright smile.

"All better?" He asked her, he was a smart kid. He knew what they had done, that wasn't the reason they kept him out of the cave. It was to spare him the sight of that, Lillianna didn't really want anyone to know what it looked like when she fed.

"Yeah." She added not looking at him, they talked more about strategy for the battle. Then a force hit them, two incredibly strong power levels had entered the Earth's atmosphere. Four other power levels were headed their way, Lillianna had a clever idea of who it was. Her thoughts were answered when those four landed it was Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaiotzu.

"Wow Gohan, you've really changed." Krillin said the moment he got to see Gohan. Gohan just nodded. Now that Krillin and the others were here they all were focusing on the two strong power levels. They had finally landed on Earth and they were in a city to the west of where Lilli and the others were. They stayed there for a while, there was even a momentary increase in their power before it disappeared as fast as it came. Then they were off, this time in the direction of Lilli and the others. They remembered Raditz had a scouter that let him read and pinpoint power levels, so they were certain these two were locked on to their power levels and coming to confront them.

"Here they come, be prepared." Piccolo said, they all lowered into their fighting stances and scouted the area watching to see where they would arrive at.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. My sister the traitor standing there like she stands a chance." Came a voice from up above them. All four looked up to see who was talking, there standing like he was better than them was Vegeta and next to him looking like a wrestler was Nappa. Lillianna let out a growl at the snark remark that Vegeta made, she was no traitor she was only doing what she knew was right. And that was protecting the innocent people of this planet. She looked at the others at her side and they were very confused.

"There is no like about it _Brother_." She spat at him with venom, he no longer was her brother in her eyes. He was just a disgusting monster that killed and destroyed for pleasure, when the fight started she'd go after him. Vegeta let out a very forced laugh, clearly making fun of her remark.

"You believe that after spending all this time on this low life planet, that you can beat me in a battle. You may have been able to in the past, but that was when you were a Saiyan not a _freak_." He spat back at her, both him and Nappa lowered themselves to the ground. At the angle, you could clearly tell that Vegeta was the smaller of the two, heck he was shorter than Lillianna. Lilli bared her teeth snarling at him, a hand on her should was the only thing keeping from lunging forward and ripping Vegeta's throat out.

"Calm down, we cannot rush into anything here Lillianna. You need to stick to the plan." Piccolo snapped at her low enough that only she could hear. She balled up her fist and ground her teeth, Vegeta knew exactly how to get under her skin. That was something he always did well, always provoking her, making her lash out at him, making her boil with rage, making her so pissed that she would be satisfied at killing him her own brother at the time. And that is what he was doing now, trying to get a rise out of her, make her blood boil, and make her make the first move in the fight. That was how the Prince kept his hands clear of blood, he always made it to where he was the victim, where there was no other choice but to kill them in order to protect himself. And it was only for himself, he was incredibly selfish never thought of others and their lives. To him they were insignificant, lower than himself. His ego was bigger than the sun, and it consumed his just as the sun consumes the world in light. He was the embodiment of evil, he had no heart even for his own family. He would sacrifice anything if it meant protecting himself. At this moment Vegeta was smirking at her knowing that his influences were having an effect on her. How she hated that smirk, that cocking know it all smirk.

Half of her hoped that Goku would show up soon, and the other half hoped that he wouldn't. Even though he knew what she had become, she still didn't want him to see what all that it entailed. She glanced over at Piccolo but he was staring at the two in front of him, taking them in, sizing them up. Out of the five of them only Lillianna knew the two Saiyans the best, she would be able to take them on better because she knew their moves. And unless they gained new strats while she was gone, she shouldn't be surprised. If anything, most of Lillianna's moves are the exact same as Vegeta's, she is the one who taught them to him.

"What are you here for?" Krillin asked. Vegeta just chuckled, making it seemed as though it should be extremely obvious as to why they were here. When no one said anything, the smile left Vegeta, clearly irritated that we didn't get it.

"You mortals are so very dense, were here for the Dragon Balls." Vegeta snapped crossing his arms over his chest a move Lilli knew well, he did this when he was getting upset.

"What would you possibly want with the Dragon Balls?" Lilli asked, this even stumped her. She had no idea that they even knew about the existence of the Dragon Balls, nor how they worked.

"Immortality of course little sister." He said that smirk slowly returning to his lips. The sentence sent a shiver through all five of them, Lillianna paled. Just thinking of the devastation that would ensue if he got his wish made Lillianna want to die right here. "I am done conversing with you idiots, Nappa! Plant the Saibamen!" Nappa takes out a vial and lets green liquid drip onto the ground, moments later six green little aliens appeared. Without thinking Tien jumps in and goes after one, it didn't take him long to take the thing out. Vegeta's eyes grew wide, clearly, he didn't realize the extent of Tien's power. He looked over at the rest of us then scoffs and destroys the Saibamen himself, clearly, he realized that our powers were greater that what he could read on his stupid little scouter. This time Lillianna let her own smirk gather on her lips. It was funny to see Vegeta confused, and clearly, he was because he had no idea they were suppressing their power levels. This time Yamcha jumps in after another of the little green men, he fires off the popular Kamehameha. The Saibamen fell and Yamcha turned feeling proud that he was able to defeat another with ease. Lilli say as the Saibamen rose and tried to warn Yamcha but it was too late, the thing latches itself to Yamcha. Before anyone could get in there to help him out the Saibamen self-destructed causing a huge explosion. Everyone stood there waiting for the dust to clear, there was silence as they waited to see the fate of their friend. There in a creator laid Yamcha, there was no trace of the Saibamen but a single arm. They all waited for him to get back up or even to move, it appears everyone was holding their breath for something they knew wasn't going to happen.

After the realization hits that their dear friend was gone Krillin's rage snapped. With a scream, he sends off an energy wave the spit into six parts, four went to the remaining Saibamen and the other two went after Vegeta and Nappa. Three blasted killed three Saibamen immediately the rest survived the blast. Piccolo jumped in and killed the Saibamen that hid from the blast and then tried to attack Gohan. Lillianna was still frozen in her spot unable to move, she knew that there may be losses in this fight. But she never thought it would be this soon, a part of her felt at fault for all this.

"That was pathetic, I knew those things were a waste of time. I'll deal with this my way." Nappa said stepping up.

"Nappa, leave the Namekian alive. If we kill him now we may never know the location of the Dragon Balls." Vegeta yelled at him. Nappa nods and then looks back at them, he steadily began to increase him power. Once he was satisfied he went straight after Tien, Nappa quickly chops off Tien's arm causing him to yell out in pain. Krillin not wanting to lose another friend tries to go and help Tien but Nappa fired an attack straight at him. While Nappa was distracted Chaiotzu sneaks up behind him and attaches himself to his back, and just like the Saibamen did to Yamcha, Chaiotzu began to self-destruct.

"Chaiotzu No!" Tien yelled once he noticed his plan. Lillianna knew that it was too late to reason with him but she didn't try to stop Tien.

"It's ok Tien, this is the only way." Chaiotzu said, and before anyone could say anything more he self-destructed. Tien lets out a yell for his friend while the others waited to see what has become of Nappa. The smoke finally cleared and Nappa stood there completely unscathed, looking completely irritated at the display. Tien in a rage began firing off at Nappa who blocked all his attacks like they were nothing.

"Look, the moment Nappa goes on the offensive he'll be unguarded. We need to take that moment and sneak up on him and attack from all sides. That may be the only chance we have at eliminating him." Piccolo said, Lillianna and Gohan looked up at him. Piccolo was looking straight ahead, Lilli and Gohan looked at each other and nodded. They would follow piccolo's lead as much as they can. Finally, Tien had run out of power and collapses onto the ground, this is when they were to strike. Krillin also got up and helped. Piccolo snuck up behind Nappa and landed a kick to his back sending him flying towards Krillin who then hit him toward Gohan. Gohan just stood there fear clear on his face as Nappa flew straight at him.

"Gohan, hit him come on!" Piccolo yelled at him. Just moments before Nappa reached him, Gohan turn and ran and hid. This gave Nappa time to recover and come after them, Lillianna decided it was time for her to jump in. She flew at Nappa and started throwing random punches and kicks, she was just trying to tire him out. The more tired he was the easier it would be on them to defeat him. She began to get careless with her attacks and didn't notice when he reared back till it was too late and a large energy attack connected with her stomach. It knocked her back about a foot, blood began to soak her Gi. She looked down at it. In her mind, she knew that she should back up and give her body time to heal the wound, that letting her body lose any amount of blood could be disastrous to everyone else in the fight. With a new rage, she lunged at him throwing small Ki blast to blind him and in between the Ki blast she throws in punches or kicks. She could hear grunts of pain coming from Nappa which in turn made her smile. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind and quickly pull her away from the fight. This caused her more anger and she began to fight against the arms, then there were lips at her ear.

"Lillianna back down, if you don't stop now something bad could happen. Your wounded heal yourself then you can get back into the fight." Piccolo snapped harshly in her ear once she was on the ground. Nappa was still in the air looking around to find where she went, the moment he pinpointed her he began to laugh.

"What are you scared?" He taunted. She growled and tried to go after him again but Piccolo held her back. "Oh, I see, they're protecting you. How sickening." He sneered. They all turn at the sound of rustling to see Tien getting back up, Lillianna could tell that he was still alive because of will power. She felt him pull together what power he had left and then concentrate it into one attack, he fires that attack off at Nappa. And with that another friend was gone, he slumped down to the ground lifeless. Again, Nappa survived the attack but the same could not be said for his armor.

"Goku! Hurry up and get here!" Yelled out Krillin, they all knew that at this point they couldn't win without his help. They noticed that Nappa was getting ready to come after them.

"Nappa wait!" Vegeta commanded, Nappa instantly halted. Vegeta looked over at Krillin. "Who is this Goku that you're calling for. What makes you think that he can defeat us?" Vegeta asked.

"Goku, is like you guys. He's a Saiyan, but he's so much stronger than you." Krillin said, Vegeta's eyes widened at this information. Clearly, he didn't realize there were any other Saiyan's on Earth besides Him, Nappa, and Me.

"There was only one other Saiyan that I knew that was on Earth, but from my knowledge he was killed in the fight with Raditz." Vegeta said, so he knew about Goku but he thought that he was still dead.

"That is where you are wrong, we revived him with the Dragon Balls." Lillianna said, again Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Well where is he then?" Vegeta said after he was able to regain his posture. Everyone sighed, they knew he was on his way but they weren't sure exactly where he was at this moment.

"He's coming that's all you need to know." Lilli snapped at him, her throat was starting to ache slightly with thirst. Even though her wound was healed, she had bled too much and now her body was craving blood to replace the amount she lost.

"Fine, we'll wait three hours. If he isn't here in that time we'll kill you all, that way he'll come back to having everyone he loved dead." Vegeta said as he sat down to wait, Nappa stands next to him to wait. The remaining four stepped back as far away from them as they could to formulate a plan.

"First thing first, Lillianna you need to feed. Due to your dumb ass stunt, you've lost a lot of blood. I'm betting you're thirsty. Gohan, Krillin stay here and keep watch. Lilli, follow me." Piccolo said, while Piccolo was talking Krillin's eyes widened. He wasn't used to this between us, Lilli placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't hurt him Krillin, it'll be fine this is normal." She reassured him, he nodded. Piccolo began walking back behind a huge walk, Lillianna followed a few seconds behind him. He stopped when they were fully out of everyone's site. She looked up at Piccolo, it was clear in her eyes that she was worried.

"Goku will make it Lilli, it will be ok." He said gruffly, he wasn't that good at reassuring people. He reached out his arm to her without another word. She grabbed it and sank her fangs into his wrist without another word. She didn't drink as much as she normally does because even thought her body thought she did, she didn't lose that much blood. After a moment she released his arm, licked over the wounds once sealing them. Once all that was done they returned to where they left the others.

"What is our plan if Goku doesn't get here within the three hours?" Krillin asked when we returned. Lillianna looked up a Piccolo, Krillin had a point. They had three hours to make an emergency plan for if Goku doesn't show up within the three hours that Vegeta has given them. He stood there thinking for a moment.

"I remember the fight with Raditz that Saiyans have a weak spot." Piccolo added, Lillianna instantly understood what he was talking about, she winced thinking of it. "If you grab their tail it weakens them, if we can get a chance to grab Nappa's tail we might have an advantage." Piccolo finished, Lillianna wrapped her tail around her waist clutching it tight to her body just thinking of the feeling she got whenever someone grabbed her tail. Everyone looked at her for confirmation on the information. She nodded, they all looked back at Piccolo. "Then that is our plan." With that they sat down to wait for the time to be up all four praying that Goku would arrive.


	12. The Loss Of A True Friend Lilli's POV

* _ **Hello dear readers, I apologize for the long absences my laptop died on me and I only now got a desktop. Lately I've been getting messages and reviews stating that you guys want a brand new story on Lillianna and Goku. I'm sorry but that is just not possible, I am doing what I can in story to fix the issues that you have. But trying to redo the entire story would be the demise of it. I thank you all though for your helpful suggestions, and I'm doing my best in the next chapters to try and fix the problems. Also because this is a FanFiction and not an actual story about DBZ be prepared for slight OOC because to accommodate new stuff into an old story you have to change things. Think of this as a...Alternate Universe I guess? Do to the fact that Lillianna has already achieved SSJ level, some events may be out of place from the original timeline of DBZ. Please do not flame me for it, again think of it as a Alternate Universe. Anyway enough of my blabbering here is your next chapter hope it's better. Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to DBZ or anything of its likeliness, that belongs to Akira Toriyama. Lillianna is of course my OC so I only own her name and personalities. Please Read and Review, love you guys!***_

 **Lilli's POV**

Three hours passed by way to quickly, Lilli was sitting on the ground with the others waiting. Every couple of minutes lilli would look around to see if Goku had shown up, and also keeping an eye on Vegeta. As the hours ticked by Lilli's heart began to sank, he should have been here by now. Lilli knew that if Goku didn't show up soon that they were all doomed. Vegeta's scouter began beeping signaling that their time was up. Lilli and the others stood up and braced themselves, Goku still wasn't around and Lilli couldn't feel his energy yet.

"It seems Kakarrot isn't coming after all, too bad for you." Vegeta sneered, both Lilli and Gohan scoffed at his comment.

"Come on Goku hurry!" Krillin shouted to the sky.

"Until Goku arrives, it will be up to the three of us to slow these guys down. Krillin are you ready to put this plan into action?" Piccolo said low enough that only we could hear.

"You bet. First I distract him by getting his attention." Krillin replied just as quietly.

"That's right Krillin, then I'll come at him from behind and grab his tail a Saiyan's weak spot. With any luck he will be completely immobilized." Piccolo continued.

"Then I attack him head on and finish him." Gohan added in.

"Lilli you stay back and keep an eye on Vegeta, if he tries to intervene you go after him got it?" Piccolo said looking straight at Lilli, she gave a sharp nod. "Alright then, lets do this." He said focusing back on Nappa. Vegeta chuckled and Nappa began advancing on us.

"Secrets, Secrets. What are you fools whispering about over there?" Nappa asked as he stopped a couple feet in front of them.

"That's for us to know, but you'll find out soon enough." Piccolo shot back with a smile on his face. Nappa smiled back at him.

"Sounds interesting, but don't keep me waiting to long the suspense might kill me. Hahaha, oh sorry. Guess I shouldn't get your hopes up like that. Not that you had any to begin with, hope I mean. It doesn't really matter what you do, you're still gonna die." Nappa taunted.

"Fein, take this!" Krillin shouted as he started running toward Nappa.

"Oh? I'm terrified, should I run away?" Nappa teased as Krillin came at him. Vegeta continued to stand there with a smile on his face. Once Krillin was a couple feet from Nappa he shot an energy beam at the ground propelling himself up into the air successful claiming Nappa's attention. Piccolo took that moment to make his moved and flash behind Nappa and grabbed his tail.

"Hey, what the." Nappa exclaimed as his whipped his head around to look at Piccolo, he didn't seem phased at the fact that Piccolo had a hold of his tail.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo yelled giving Gohan the signal to make his move. He charged at Nappa, no trace of his earlier fear anywhere on his face. Krillin remained in the sky happy that the plan seemed to be working, but something in Lilli's stomach told her this wasn't going to end well. Nappa's shocked expression turned into one of amusement as he brought his elbow down on Piccolo's head hard.

"Give me a break." He said. Lilli gasped, Gohan stopped running, and Krillin's eyes widened. Vegeta chuckled from where he stood, Piccolo still had a hold of Nappa's tail but his eyes were wide as he gasped with pain.

"Piccolo." Gohan exclaimed from where he stood, none of them knew what to do at this moment. They were all frozen in shock.

"What's wrong Namek? You look surprised.." Piccolo dropped his tail and fell forward, before he could hit the ground Nappa grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Oh now don't die on me just yet. You still got to tell us about the Dragon Balls." Nappa finished.

"What happened? What went wrong? Piccolo had his tail." Krillin asked still up in the air. Vegeta let out a real laugh at Krillin's remark, clearly amused that we thought this little plan would work.

"Grab his tail? That was your big plan? Nappa and I have evolved far beyond that ridiculous little weakness." Vegeta said with a smug smirk on his face, Lilli gasped. She had no clue that this was possible for her kind.

"Good for us, very bad for you." Nappa added, still holding onto Piccolo. "One hit." He continued as he threw Piccolo down at Gohan's feet. " And he's supposed to be one of the strongest of this planet." Lilli and Gohan both rushed over to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, Piccolo. Wake up, wake up. Please say something we need you." Gohan said as he tried to shake him awake. Lilli felt her blood began to boil again, without Piccolo there would be no Dragon Balls; and without the Dragon Balls they couldn't being back those that had already been defeated. Krillin continued to remain in the air and Lilli thought that at this moment that was the safest place for him. With Piccolo out Nappa decided to chose a different subject to focus on, and that subject was Gohan. He walked straight up to him smiling, Lilli could feel her anger rising. She knew she should go and protect something but her rage had her rooted to the ground. The fear had return to Gohan's face full force as Nappa towered over him.

"You may be half Saiyan, but Saiyan's are the strongest race in the galaxy. Some day you could have been a mighty warrior, some day but not today." Nappa said as he landed a kick to Gohan's stomach sending him flying up into the air, then he hit him with the side of his hand hard enough to send him flying back into one the nearby mountains.

"Don't tell me you've had enough, show me your Saiyan pride." Nappa taunted, Lilli's rage continue to grow. She balled her hands into fist, her breath coming in pants as her power level began to rise. Gohan slowly started to get back up, he was panting but from Lilli and Krillin could tell he wasn't badly hurt. Nappa took that moment to lunge at Gohan again, but before he could reach him Krillin flashed in front of him and kicked him to the face knocking him sideways. Before he had a chance to recover Krillin landed a punch under his jaw sending him flying backwards a few feet, Krillin continued to go after him but Nappa was able to recover. Krillin flashed away before Nappa's fist was able to connect with him a moved back a couple feet giving some space between them. Nappa didn't waste any time and charged after Krillin. There was enough space between them for Krillin to raise a hand a create a razor sharp Ki disk. Nappa didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care as he continued his advance toward Krillin.

"Here catch!" Krillin said as he began to spin the disk around, Nappa stopped advancing now intrigued by what was going on. "Destructo Disk!" Krillin finally let it go, at first it slid across the ground cutting it then it moved up to the air aimed right at Nappa's face.

"Play catch huh? Why not?" Nappa smiled. Clearly he had no idea that this thing would hurt him, or maybe he didn't care again. The disk kept coming toward him, and he showed no sign of moving out of it's way.

"NAPPA! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Vegeta shouted at the last moment causing Nappa to look at him for a moment then look back to the disk that was still flying at him. He barely had time to move it head aside causing the disk to only scratch his cheek. The disk continued flying behind him till it hit a mountain cutting it in half. Nappa looked enraged a blood began to run from the cut.

"You. You cut me! Oh you've gone and done it now, you scarred my beautiful face and you're gonna pay for it." Nappa said as a ball of energy formed around his hand. "Here little man catch this one!" With that he through it at Krillin who jumped up into the air to avoid it. Nappa formed another one and was about to fire it at Krillin who has been able to recover from the last one. Then out of no where a beam was shot at Nappa's back causing his attack to burn out allowing Krillin to fall back to the ground. When the light cleared they all could see who shot the beam. Piccolo was kneeling behind him, panting with his arm stretched out. The momentary distraction gave Lillianna a chance to calm down a little.

"You Namekian trash, you think you can shoot me in the back and get away with it! How dare you!" Nappa yelled at him clearly pissed off.

"I thought it was your face." Piccolo fired back as he stood up.

"Why you I'm gonna." Nappa said, Vegeta burst into laughter he was clearly enjoying himself just watching.

"I don't know Nappa it's an easy enough mistake." Vegeta said to him.

"Bring it on. I'm tired of you and your loud mouth." Piccolo growled out balling his hand into a fist.

"You arrogant fool, your life is mine to take whenever I want. The only reason you're still breathing is because we need you to tell us about the Dragon Balls, and once we have that you'll be nothing more than a memory." Nappa snapped back at him.

"You caught me by surprise, it wont happen again." Piccolo said, then he gasped and looked up "What in the world am I sensing, there's an incredibly huge power level heading straight for us." Piccolo stated looking around, this wiped the smile of Vegeta's face.

"It's my dad! He's different some how but I know it's him." Gohan said a huge smile on his face an tears falling down his cheeks. Lilli looked up, she too could feel it. It definitely was Goku's energy but Gohan was right it was different some how.

"I knew he would save us, get em Goku." Krillin groaned out still laid out on the ground.

"Ah, you're just trying to distract me. You can't sense power levels without some sort of device." Nappa said. All four of us smiled, clearly they hadn't evolved enough to know how to sense power levels with out their scouters.

"Afraid you're wrong." Piccolo stated smugly.

"You're bluffing." Nappa exclaimed

"Oh? Wait and see." Piccolo finished still smiling. "It's Goku alright, he's on his way here right now and judging by the power I'm sensing. You Saiyan's are in store for the fight of your lives." Everyone but Nappa and Vegeta were still smiling.

"Wow, this is great. I knew my dad would make it here in time. Hurry up daddy!" Gohan said still looking up at the sky. Now that Lilli was calm she was able to move, she walked over to stand behind Gohan laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I love it." Krillin said from his spot on the ground.

"You're all a bunch of liars. Where is he?" Nappa asked looking around for him. "I don't see anyone. Vegeta what do you think? Is Kakarrot really coming or not?" He asked.

"Calm down Nappa, certainly there's nothing to worry about." Vegeta said as he picked up his scouter from the ground and put it back on. "Who cares anyway? Let him come." Vegeta continued as he pushed the button on the scouter activating it. He waited a moment as the scouter searched then his eye widened and he gasped. He just stood there in shock staring at whatever the scouter was telling him.

"Vegeta? Hey Vegeta! Snap out of it, you look like you've seen a ghost or something." Nappa said jokingly. "Come on, don't tell me there's some sort of truth to what these fools are saying." He continued a little more seriously.

"Something is definitely headed this way. But it can't be Kakarrot, the power level is too high. Whatever is coming have a power level of 5000." Vegeta said in astonishment, Nappa's eyes widened.

"WHAT! NO WAY! 5000!" Nappa yelled in shock. "It can't be, your scouter must be malfunctioning." Nappa continue, even Lilli had to admit that she was shock. Piccolo laugh, it was his turn to get enjoyment out of the situation.

"So then you still think I'm bluffing?" Piccolo said, this ticked off Vegeta.

"Nappa, quickly kill them all. We can't let them join with this fighter, if it is Kakarrot he has to know that we will not be apposed by anyone." Vegeta ordered Nappa, this wiped the smile of everyone's face.

"But what about the Dragon Balls." Nappa asked.

"We don't need these fools to find them. It's all becoming clear to me now, it must have been the Nameks who created the Dragon Balls here on this planet. I've heard of the magic balls of Namek before, but I've always thought they were just a legend. It can't be just a coincidence that while searching for these Dragon Balls we find a Namek." Vegeta said.

"I get it, a Namekian is all we need to make the Dragon Balls and planet Namek is loaded with them. And if this one doesn't want to cooperate, we can always find another Namekian that will." Nappa looked over at Piccolo. "So you're expendable." He finished. Everyone was poised ready to fight.

"Hey Piccolo, leave now." Gohan suddenly said, Lilli whipped her head toward him in shock. Though after a second of thought she realized this was a good idea. "I can take care of this bully by myself until my dad gets here." Once again Lillianna looked at Gohan in shock, all of the sudden he wasn't the same little boy he was a few moments ago. Suddenly he was the Saiyan that slept within him. Piccolo was the one to voice what Lilli was thinking.

"What?" He said looking at Gohan, even Nappa looked at him.

"If we lose you, then the Dragon Balls will disappear and we wont be able to wish any of our friends back to life." Gohan went on, again Lilli had to agree that he had a point.

"Thanks for your concern Gohan, but I really don't think you can handle these guys alone." Piccolo said, and Lilli also agreed to that, she could do what she could but with only less fighter they stood less of a chance than they did before. Nappa turned around at looked directly at Gohan.

"Just for that, you go first." He said in a deadly calm voice.

"I need to help them, but how? I can barely move. Piccolo, Gohan, Lilli. " Krillin said, has was able to roll over onto his stomach but not much more than that. Lilli wanted to go out and help him, but at the moment no one wanted to make the first move. Even after Nappa's threat Gohan didn't look scared, he looked pissed and ready to fight. In any other situation Lilli would have been proud, but this wasn't the time for that. Nappa made the first move, charging after Gohan and in that moment Gohan's brave face dropped and was replaced with fear. Piccolo took off after Nappa, then Gohan did something that shocked everyone but Krillin causing Piccolo to stop his chase. He lunged at Nappa and landed a kick to his face sending him flying back past piccolo, who barely dodged in his shocked state, and into a mountain causing the whole thing to collapse on top of Nappa. Gohan just stood there panting while we all stared in shock.

"Gohan, was that you?" Krillin ask, having been in to much pain to really pay attention. Lilli was asking the same question in her head, even though she saw it with her own eyes she still couldn't believe it. It took a while for Nappa to break free from the rubble but one he did he sprung into the air and everyone's attention was on him. He landed a few feet in front of Gohan and Piccolo and he looked completely enraged. Lilli began to get a sick feeling in her gut.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Nappa screamed, Lilli could feel his power level rising and soon small rocks began to rising around him. Nappa formed another ball in his hand, Gohan was no long the brave boy he was just seconds ago. Now he was scared, and the look and Piccolo's face said he was too. A small voice in the back of Lilli's mind told her she should step in and do something, but she was frozen with shock and fear. Before anyone could react, Nappa fired the blast right at Gohan. The blast kept coming at him and he seem too afraid to move out of the way, everything around Lillianna stop. She knew that from where she was there was no way so could possible get to him and get him away in time. The brief time she had gotten to know him or their training flashed before her eyes, his laugh filled her head, all she could see was that happy innocent smile. All she could see was a young boy that was just like his father. Tears began to run down her face, she had fail this young boy she swore to protect, but most of all she failed Goku the one she love who she promised that she would protect his son with her very life.

At the same time Piccolo was going through a similar experience, the time he spent getting to know Gohan in their training flashed before his eyes. The young clueless sheltered boy he first met, through the stages of him becoming who he was now. And how much he had changed Piccolo's out look on life. Then Piccolo's mind snapped partially back to reality and he ran towards the young boy, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, only that he had to save him.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Gohan was laying on the ground asleep in front of a fire he build. Piccolo stood behind him watching. "Until now, training you was out of vengeance. Making you worthy enough to be my opponent" Piccolo reached down and softly pushed up Gohan's long bangs leaving his hand there for a moment. "But, something's changed, no matter what happens to you Gohan I'll always be there to protect you."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Piccolo continue to run towards Gohan, hoping that he would get there in time to save him. Once he made it to Gohan, he didn't try and take Gohan and dodge the attack. Instead he stood in front of Gohan intent on taking the blast for him. Lilli saw this and lunged forward yelling out Piccolo's name, but it was to late. The blast hit Piccolo full force, his screams filled the clearing. It seemed like the blast went on forever, but then it exploded into a huge ball of light. We all waited for the light and debris to clear to see in which state Gohan and Piccolo were in. Once the dust finally cleared, Lilli could see that Piccolo was still standing in front on Gohan. Gohan was now sitting back in a ditch that the blast created staring up at Piccolo in shock, Piccolo's outfit was almost completely destroyed and he was covered in blood. It looked as though he was struggling to continue standing.

"P-Piccolo?" Gohan asked reaching out for him.

"It's ok kid, no sweat." At that Piccolo collapsed face first onto the ground, Gohan crawled over to Piccolo.

"No, you cant be hurt Piccolo. You just can't, we need you." Gohan whimpered

"I-I'm not gonna make it. I-it's up to you." Piccolo struggled to say, he didn't move at all. Lillianna's heart sank at his words, she felt like this was her fault. Like there was something she could have done to prevent all this from happening. "You must stop them." Piccolo finished.

"Piccolo, hold on just a little longer my dad's coming. He'll save us, just hold on!" Gohan pleaded. That sorrow that Lilli felt slowly started to build into anger, anger at her brother for coming here and ruining everything. Anger at herself for not being able to do anything to help, once again she felt her power slowly began to rise but everyone was to focused on Gohan and Piccolo.

"Aw, too bad I wanted to take my time with the Namek. Oh well, I can still have fun with the kid." Nappa said like it was no big deal.

"It's ironic isn't it, after all my years of training to defeat your father I'd go out like this. Trying to save you, his son." Piccolo told Gohan after he was able to get onto his back.

"Piccolo?" Gohan said again leaning over him. Lillianna balled her hands into fist, this time Krillin noticed the change in Lilli and looked up.

"Lilli, you need to calm down. There isn't anything you could have done to save him." Krillin try to console her but it was no use, Lilli was to far gone in her rage.

"Gohan, you're the only real friend I ever had. I wanna thank you." Piccolo confessed to Gohan.

"Just hold on a little longer." Gohan said again.

"I still remember the day I brought you here, you were small, helpless, you've changed so much since then. The harder things got, the more determined you became, the more dangers you faced, the stronger you grew as a warrior. I know I was hard on you, but it was for your own good. You're like the son I never had, I proud of you." Piccolo went on to tell Gohan, tears continue to run down Lilli's face as she listened but her anger continued to grow.

"No, please." Gohan pleaded again.

"Good-bye my friend." With that the last of piccolo's life force faded.

"NO!" Gohan screamed out in agony, Lilli felt something inside Gohan break. At that moment Gohan stood up and screamed louder in rage, Vegeta's scouter beeped again and he gasped as he looked at it. Suddenly he turned his glare to Nappa, this was a moment were if looks could kill Nappa would be dead right now.

"Huh? Alright, lets go!" Nappa exclaimed suddenly excited about this outburst from Gohan. Gohan put both his hands above his head.

"Masanko!" This caused everyone but Lilli to look at Gohan in shock.

"Gohan?" Krillin called out, energy began to gather at Gohan's hands.

"That ones power levels over 2000. Hold on, it's over 3000. Nappa watch out, this one is much more powerful than he appears!" Vegeta shouted at Nappa, but Nappa seemed to ignore him.

"Here I come boy." Yelled Nappa, by now Gohan had a ball of light sparking in front of his hands.

"HA!" With that Gohan shot the beam at Nappa, Lilli and Krillin could feel the fury behind it. Nappa simply knocked it into a mountain behind him.

"Hey, not to bad kid. That made my arm numb." Nappa said clutching his hand and laughing. "Alright then, it's my turn." Vegeta continued to look at Gohan through the scouter.

"Ah, that one shot must have drained most of his energy. His power lever has returned to normal." But then the scouter began to beep again and Vegeta began to look around trying to find the source of it. His eyes settle on me and when he read the scouter his eyes widened for a split second. "Well, well well sister. It seems like you are a lot stronger that I gave you credit for, and it's still rising." He paused for a moment a looked around, then he started to laugh. "Are you seriously getting worked up over some insignificant lives. You're a Saiyan elite, you should be laughing at this." Vegeta's words pierced through Lilli's anger, but it only add fuel to it pissing her off even more. She felt her body pulsing, her head was throbbing, and she could feel her fangs throbbing the ache to tear something apart and not care. She knew that she had to be careful, she didn't want to hurt the wrong person. The gravel around her began to rise as her power level increased. Vegeta's scouter began to beep again, and this time his eyes really widened. "No, this can't be right. How do you have so much power? How is it still climbing." Vegeta said in complete shock.

"Lilli, don't they're too strong. We just can't stop them." Krillin tried to reason with Lilli, but she wasn't listening. She was doing her best to control the urges that were already raging inside her.

"Don't worry Piccolo, I won't let you down." Gohan huffed out, he looked completely drained.

"Gohan, run away! Hurry!" Krillin yelled after him, he still wasn't able to move to help Gohan and Lilli was still trapped inside her rage.

"Haha. That's right, run away and hide." Nappa said as he started walking toward Gohan.

"No way, Piccolo's counting on me." Gohan said as he turned to face Nappa head on.

"Gohan, no." Krillin said, Lilli was slowly starting to get control of her power and was able to focus a little better on what was happening around her. Gohan bowed his head, it seemed he realized he didn't have enough energy to fight back. Nappa raised his foot as if he was going to stomp on Gohan.

"Nice knowing you kid, there will always be a soft spot at the bottom of my boot for ya. Haha, so long." Nappa started to bring down his foot, this made something in Lilli snap. Her power level skyrocketed, the force exploding outward and causing her head to be thrown back. Her eyes glazed over a for a moment she couldn't see anything, the pressure of the power in her body made her scream out loud. The ground beneath her feet began to crack and crumble as though she suddenly weighed a thousand pounds. Her hair lifted straight up and turned into a bright gold color, the aura around her was not a yellow-gold color illuminating her and the things around her like she was on fire. Vegeta gasped as he took in the sight before him, and the outburst cause Nappa to stop in his tracks. Finally her Power level hit its limit and the force around her exploded reducing everything near her to rubble. The glaze cleared for her eyes and she could see again, Vegeta could see from where he stood that here eyes were now a teal color.

"What, this is impossible. There is no what that my sister could be a super Saiyan, she's been living here on this weak planet." Vegeta ground out, but before he could say any more Lilli flashed behind Nappa and landed a kick to his back sending him flying into a mountain. She didn't give him time to recover she flashed to him firing a Ki blast at him at point blank range ramming him into the ground deeper. Vegeta seeing this moment as one to join into the fight against his sister, appeared behind her. Lilli didn't notice Vegeta as she continued to shoot Nappa with Ki blast, Vegeta landed a kick to her lower back making her fall face first into the ground. Vegeta then grabbed a fistful of her hair and lifted off the ground and made her look at him, he then kneed her in the stomach. This caused Lilli to snarl in anger at him, she punched him in the face hard enough to make him let get of her hair. She landed on her feet and turned her anger on him, she began throwing punches at him causing him to back up in order to dodge them.

"You really think you have a chance against me little brother. I've always bested you in the past, how will this be any different!" Lilli yelled, she continued her stream of punches no longer paying any attention to her attack completely swallowed up in her rage and hatred. Vegeta saw an opening in her guard and fired a blast right at her legs, causing her to lose her balance and crash to the ground. Vegeta followed the Ki blast with another this time aimed at her chest, Lilli fired one of her own at him knocking his aim of. The blast hit her in the stomach, she growled out in pain but the pain only lasted a minute as her rage overpowered it. So too the moment in that lapse of Vegeta's concentration to get back on her feet, she definitely had a wound where the blast hit but she didn't worry about it at the moment. Lilli leaned to the side and brought her hands together at her side one on top of the other.

"GALICK!" A bright purple ball of Ki began to form the light of it completely surrounding her, she let it charge up putting almost all her strength into it. Then she throws her hands out in front of her aimed at Vegeta. "FIRE!" She screamed as she fired the beam off at him, but he had anticipated this and dodged it flashing away then returning right in front of her and landing a hard punch to the wound in her stomach. The blast ended brutally as her eyes widened and her breath cause in her throat, he twisted his fist against the wound then sent a shock wave of energy to her causing her to be thrown back several feet. She landed on the ground flat on her back, her eyes and hair returned to their normal color as the front of her Ki rapidly began to turn a dark red as she was not heavily bleeding. Vegeta started to walk back over to her intent on finishing her off.

"You see sister, while you were enjoying your life here on Earth. I was training harder than ever so that the day I saw you again, I would be the one to beat you. I've perfected all of you techniques, they no longer work on me. You are no better than a low class warrior, Super Saiyan or not." He was now towering over her smiling, he aimed his index finger at her head. Just as he was about to fire the final shot, someone flashed in between him and Lilli. Lilli looked up to see who it was and her eyes widened. The interruption caused Vegeta to falter and back up.

"Goku." Lilli rasped out. "Y-you made it." He looked back at her for a brief moment and smiled before he turned his attention back to Vegeta.


End file.
